


Before You Know It

by Madmak96



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: A bit of Furiosa and Max, Acting, Alternate Universe, Arguing, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Famous People Problems, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Love, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmak96/pseuds/Madmak96
Summary: (ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WATTPAD)Tom Hardy always had a thing for Charlize Theron. Though they did nothing but argue during their only project together, Tom found it hard to stop thinking of her. Emotions are unclear when it comes to Charlize but he's certain he would do anything to win her approval and friendship.But will he ever open his eyes and realize that he might want something more? With the help of his best friends Peanut and Zoe he could. But will Charlize admit her feelings? And could these two handle the pressure of being young, famous, and in love, or will the past define the future?Tom knew he wanted her, he just didn't know it would be like this.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tom Hardy has nothing to do with the writing of this story.
> 
> It's just pretend people.
> 
>  
> 
> But let's be real, these two are fucking hot.
> 
> Also, Tom Hardy really did say these things about Charlize Theron in a 2017 interview.

"There's been some speculation about your recent beef with Charlize Theron. Care to clarify Mr. Hardy?"

I shift in my less than comfortable chair. A "directors chair" if you will. You know, the kind of chair you see on set of Hollywood's newest blockbuster or better yet, the kind of chair you see in interviews, much like this one. God awful questions the lot of them and this one, is certainly no different. 

Speculation is precisely all that it is, and as far as it goes. If anything was argued between Charlize and I, it was simply due to the harsh conditions of filming. Six months straight we spent in the scorching heat and nightly near freezing desert. Difficult for anyone I'm sure but I had left with zero upset at any of my co-workers. The spark of this matter most likely came about as most rumors do, a petty twisting of words. But, anything to sell a story in the business of media...

Presumedly sitting rather slouched, with my left leg tucked Indian style in my lap, I know I must appear nervous. I unknowingly scratch my left ear with my left hand.

Charlize.

"You know, the media tends to make something out to be what it's not,"

(More often not it seems, in Charlize and I's case at least.)

"Or worse than it is." I respond with much confidence. 

You must suppose that's why they call it acting. The truth is I am not confident. At least not in this matter. How can I be when her name runs constantly through my brain like a helpless chant?

"I've not now nor ever had any 'beef' as you say, with Miss Theron. I have always thought, and still do think, she is truly one of the greatest actresses of our generation."

Charlize.  
I'm curious to know if she too gets these questions when doing an interview-I mean of course she must, I just wonder how often. Unfortunately they have become routine for me.

"I would absolutely love to work with her again." 

And yet, I can't get the feeling of emptiness out of my stomach. Wondering if my portrait was enough. Meant as a peace offering, it was only after the fact, had I thought it a blasted move to gift her my own portrait, painted by my selfish hands. It discusts me, these comments. I've so responded to countless variations of them in much too many interviews, but, the upset stays within me every time they speak her name.

"She's exquisite. Charlize."

Or every time I do. She is a light that won't dare turn off.

"I have nothing but respect for her. She's great." 

Will it be sincere enough for the papers, who can tell? No doubt I'll be asked again, another time, in another place, during another irritatingly personal interview. I'm sure I will shift uncomfortably in whatever kind of seat I'm given, and nervously repeat the same answer. It is said your most difficult days are your most important ones. That you learn from them, grow. Whether it is good or bad, I know this to be true. More true than any fact in this world.

Those one hundred and eighty days, days with her, I can only say now that the emptiness is merely partial, and yet it's everything! These many emotions, are forever unmasking themselves. Only one hundred eighty days and I so blindly fell for her. We have all experienced the surfacing of deep passionate feelings. When it hurts to think of life without someone, those painful questions, plaguing your mind. My human brain reacts badly to the unknown. How it feels? I cannot seem to speak the words at all thus, never alone. No, just pieces going round in my head. Unwanted or wanted, motions, I've learned there are exactly four things that come to a man when he's in love. Longing, observation, vulnerability, and empathy. These things come about in ways maybe no person thinks to make them self aware, these things never hide, yet, these things surprise you, these things, you can't help.

You can't help them because love, that deep passionate love, that love,...it exists before you know.


	2. High Nerves and Assigned Seats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premiere of Mad Max Fury Road in Paris France. Tom is abnormally nervous. Charlize and Zoe are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlize Theron and Zoe Kravitz have nothing to do with the writing of this story.
> 
> Things are never as they seem

"Tom! How great is it for you to be back here in London attending the premier for the top box office hit of the season?"

I shift my stance trying desperately not to appear distracted. Yes, Mad Max: Fury Road. A remake, lacking a being fond of factually psychopathic, and disappointedly bold animalistic tendencies. No. Were I to standardly speak, casting had evolved, moreover, improved the approach than original 1970's adaptations. The approach of which I had all the pleasure of encountering at the Hollywood premiere just weeks before. Harsh one might say, but I think not. I'd tell you, you simply haven't met the man.

"Well," my eyes sway this way and that, never really focusing on anything, despite how direct the journalist is speaking to me.

"It's quite tremendous to be back Really." Why are the cameras so bothersome now? I never usually have difficulties concentrating on these things. I try to keep my eyes on the interviewer.

"Uhh this was a really great project, and I couldn't feel more honored to have had the opportunity to play Max. These are massive films and I feel very lucky indeed." 

I scratch my ear nervously in subtle placement of verbally inquiring, must everything echo tonight? Naturally as a person in public eye, It's something I'm typically able to block out, rather, a simple white noise. Why, was this any different? Causalities seem to exhaust themselves in no time at all, done again even so, and after still. I wonder, is the red carpet now an empty cave?

"I would want nothing more than to share it with the world and right! Especially London, it is where I began!" As I speak I can't think of any true reason why the press would be interested in me. Although not to most, it is irrelevant that my character is arguably of vast importance-in the film title even! Its not that I am terribly shy, it's that I'm honestly stumped and admittedly a little nervous. After all, it's only a matter of time before the South African beauty is near.

"Is it true that you and Charlize hated each..."The voice trails off. Well, maybe not really, likely I just stopped listening. 

As if on cue, her ravishing entity appears to me of which I react to her celebrity quite stunned. Star struck if you will, despite knowing her. I couldn't tell you what the journalist said next, even though were I in a humor, I'd have a precise idea. Sweet as she smiles Charlize, I am gifted the humblest and perhaps most flawless of greetings as her fingers wave graciously about . I rather think it fit for the queen, gazing upon her perfect stature. My angel in the overwhelming chaos. No sooner can I form a grin, does none other than Zoe Kravitz pull me away by the arm. (I tell you, if you were to see the journalist's face when this happens, you just might turn to stone.)

"I swear Thomas you have got to stand your ground when it comes to Charlize." Zoe grins widely, giggling like a school girl.

Daughter of Rock star Lenny Kravitz and 90s heart throb Lisa Bonet, the five foot two inch beauty has done more than outstanding in her early acting career. Her (for lack of a better word) hippy up bringing only adds to her already originally crafted free spirit. She's 24,(a year younger than me) she's beautiful- no doubt we have chemistry, but it is a match made in hell. Only surviving by a thread of uncommon yet, inseparable friendship. I am standing next to one of talents most sought after dimes, still, my attention lies elsewhere. -I'm starting to think green is my favorite color.

"It's remarkable how stunning she is isn't it, how pretty her eyes are? They are so bright and green! Like a...like a forest don't you think?" Zoe comments slyly with a raised eyebrow. "Seems to have distracted you very much." She adds. (With small shakes of laughter) "I thought you might've been paralyzed in your own stace!"

It's only then I look away from those now camera focused green eyes, and look into Zoe's amused brown ones. I won't expose to the cameras how deafening Zoe's sarcastic laughter is, or how very unamused I truly am. "I was managing quite well actually, until you pulled me off!" I straighten my already straightened collar. "And anyways, her eyes are not so simply comparable to something as common as a ...forest." I say defensively. I can feel Zoe staring at me in complete satisfaction. I feel inescapably interrogated. "what are you on about Kravitz?" I asked. 

"Don't play yourself bub." She retorts in tone of warning. Turning to the side, she talks through her teeth as we properly pose for the cameras.

"You really don't see it do you?" She asks honestly and I really almost laugh. Decidedly not at all because she looks anything like the Cheshire Cat...

"Excuse me?-see what?" Because clearly I don't even know what 'it' is. Zoe flips her long box braids before answering with,

"Oh please Tom, have you really brainwashed yourself into thinking this is normal platonic behavior? you can't be serious!" It's said with attitude although I shouldn't be surprised, it only presses me further.

What the hell is she even on about? "I Seriously don't know wh-"

"Bull shit dude I have seen the way you look at her. You think no one notices, but I do." She laughs as we inevitably move down the red carpet. I turn my head effortlessly to various camera angles hoping my growing confusion at this quiet conversation isn't visible. I figure I'm pulling it off at first, but Zoe's questions are seemingly to no end.

"You think she hates you don't you?..." She says this with a kind of sadness identifiable sorely by me. It is a rare tone to hear from Zoe, quite so, I nearly turn my head in bewilderment. "Right." I tilt my head as if to avert my hearing of her nonsense. Being in public has never been more difficult.

"Well-"

"I won't hear of it." I snap.

"Well,you're wrong!" Zoe smiles blatantly ignoring me, eliminating my chance to chuck up a thoughtful answer to her question. (not that I wanted to) 

I submit to looking towards her curiously. How do you know?" I want to know if I am so wrong, well,...how does she know? Of course she bursts out laughing, and maybe I'm plainly nervous but I'd like to think her laugh is contagious because pretty soon we're both giggling when really, nothing is funny about this conversation.

"Charlize tells me everything Thomas!" Zoe mimics my English accent. Of course she fucking does. Internally, my eyes roll quite naturally. It's ridiculous that I'm even surprised really (masaganistically speaking) they're women in their twenties. Life is an endless stack of gossip magazines in their world! 

I watch her walk away confidently, silently wishing she wasn't so skeptical. These flashes are beginning to give me a headache. I casually glance where I had found that sweet smile, (perhaps looking for solace.) to which I never got the chance to reciprocate. But Charlize isn't there anymore. I am left to pose for the paps, promising myself to save my sweetest smile for later.

The night goes on as all things do, and it really is my passion, acting yes, but I'd have to say the public appearances have always been added fun! Zoe had caused me a bit of anxiety but as I look at all these smiling faces  it's difficult to feel anything other than excitement. To bring happiness to others at all, is decidedly always desirable. So few are lucky enough to do what I do, and words only tell a bit of how much it all means to a guy like me. I only hope I will always stay humble. 

"Yeah it's amazing being able to play a character so inspiring to women!"

After hearing her voice it's clear I spoke too soon of calmed nerves. I sign autographs with my best kindness but soon the attention migrates to the very source of my nervousness.

"Charlize!!!" To say the people go wild would be an understatement. Assuming my signing is pretty much forgotten, I make way down the carpet, until an adorable little being politely pulls on my pant leg.

"Hey, you are mad max!" A little girls voice says to me. About 3 feet tall the little darling is, I'd be a fool not to crouch down to eye level with her.

"Yes, that's right love I'm max!" I chuckle, only slightly wondering how this little girl even knows of the film at all and why she actually does. Nonetheless this child is alone and I just pray her parent is nearby.

Although I am also otherwise distracted because she's really the cutest thing! Her brown curls neatly tied up in a pony. By her carmel skin and dark eyes she looks partial to African race. Beautiful, honestly! I hug her as she spreads her small arms as wide as she can. It only warms my heart that she's full of giggles!

"You're very pretty aren't you love?!" I smile, bopping her nose. I'm rewarded with more giggles.

"Thank you, You are very handsome!" She says with her greatest attempt. She only appears to be about 4years of age certainly no more than 5.

"Why thank you darling! And what is your name?" She turns a bright red and shuffles her little feet.

"Avah..." She replies shyly. 

I lift her chin to look her in the face. "Well miss Avah, I would be flattered if I could give you just one more squeeze before I have to go! Is that alright with you?" 

Avah jumps in my arms but our hug is cut short on account of her yelling, "Furiosa!!!" Her little legs move so fast but not so far. I have a laugh as Charlize quickly crouches down to assist her fall.

"Hey cutie, you have to be careful okay?" Charlize uses a smooth voice I can only assume she uses with most children. She gracefully picks the girl up in her arms. Charlize meets my eyes seemingly just as confused at Avah's knowledge of the film in the first place let alone her presence here.

"You wouldn't wanna hurt yourself right?" She asks.

Avah looks away from her eyes. But Charlize lifts her chin gently just as I had only a moment ago. Avah giggles telling Charlize, "Right..."And she smiles.

"Well good because that would make Furiosa very very sad."

I probably should move along but I'm too lost in Avah's interaction with Charlize to have any clever thought. Avah hid her face in Charlize's shoulder muffling sorry. Only she pronounces it more like, "sowwy" and it makes me smile wider. Just then my eyes meet hers again.  
Charlize.

Avah is still tucked into "Furiosa's" shoulder. I can't help it. Charlize's eyes awaken the softest smile I can give. She winks before gracefully walking closer to me, her and Avah only a few feet away. I won't admit to blushing as she grins at me again. I won't.

"And I know Max would be absolutely saddened if his favorite girl got a boo boo tonight wouldn't he?" 

She raises an eyebrow at me with her last two words. I wink back at her in response catching on. I walk next to her making sure to be on the side where Avah lays her head. "You don't wanna see me cry do you?" I ask. Avah reaches for me while still in Charlize's arms. She has the biggest frown on her face.

"Aw Avah!" I say grabbing her from Charlize. She chuckles when Avah wraps her tiny arms around my neck now tucking her head on my shoulder. I silently laugh looking at her and she smiles.

"Sowwy" Avah muffles.

"Hey it's okay." I pat her back.

"AVAH JUNE!" 

A young woman only a shade lighter than Avah comes running towards us. She has beautiful brown eyes and wavy chestnut hair. "Avah I told you to stay with mummy right?!" The woman asked frantically taking her child from my arms.

"I am sorry Mr. Hardy, Miss Theron," She looked to us individually as she apologizes. Mother glares at daughter and Charlize intervenes with a most gracious reply before I can even think of moving my lips.

"She's fine mam! Avah hasn't been a bother to me or Tom." She smiles.

It's hard not to stare. Charlize is such a soft hearted woman. No doubt her cause for interruption was only to save further argument between Avah and her mother.

"Oh that's wonderful to hear but Avah knows better than to run off like that doesn't she?"  
Her mother lifts her chin and I try not to laugh.

"And please, call me Gina, Miss Theron, and Mr. Hardy of course..." 

Gina Stares at me a little too long as I shake her hand. I tell myself it's definitely in my head when Charlize eyes me uneasily. "Only if you call me Tom!...or Tommy, I suppose, is what I'm also known to be referred!" I laugh nervously. 

I can't deny that the woman is attractive, or that I'm a proper awkward bloke. These thoughts never last too long though. Those green eyes are much too distracting. Just before my encounter with Gina became too awkward, Charlize puts her lengthy arm around my left shoulder. Instantly, it's as if I have forgotten how to breathe. I'm just relieved to be saved from further embarrassment, I'm sure.

"Okay then, Tommy..." Gina giggles pulling me into a hug. She smells sweet as she holds me close. I awkwardly let go of her feeling a bit uncomfortable. Charlize is there to link her arm with mine as soon as I do. She's never acted so close to me than she is tonight.

"Well Jenna, honey, it was nice meeting you but unfortunately,-" I try not to notice how quickly her sweet face went from gentle kindness, to a barely recognized scowl. 

"-We have to get moving the film is about to start right Tommy?" 

She honestly did not just call her Jenna and she really does not pull me in closer to her side. I shuffle my hands in my pockets. If there's one thing I will admit, its that I've never been so uncomfortable than at this very moment. While seemingly stuck in the middle of a cat fight. I can feel her looking at me.  
Charlize.

Damn her and the silent effect of instant obedience she has on me! I look probably dreamily in her eyes while only being able to muster a slight nod in answer to her question. No way one simple sentence can control all my muscles at once. Fuck, her responding smirk makes me wish my pants weren't so bloody tight.

Gina kisses my cheek no doubt feeling giddy at having met me in the first place.  
What? I'm not being cocky, is it not obvious she fancies me?

I can nearly feel Charlize shooting daggers at her as I politely smile. She threads her arm back through mine, her other hand griping around my waist.

We say our goodbyes, Charlize making sure to wave obnoxiously at Avah. I am more than surprised when she pulls me by the hand in the direction of the screening room weaving her fingers with mine. One would think this sudden action would cause me to jerk away from her golden hand, but instead it only makes me hold on tighter. If she notices, she makes no note of it, she only guides me further to find our assigned seating. Of course we are put next to one another. The odds are certainly not in my favor but I can't say I mind this circumstance. She smiles so lovely in the dark theater light. I wonder, How can her eyes appear more green than before? Charlize has since let go of my hand but just as I diagnose myself calm, her voice is close to my ear in the softest whisper.

"You can touch me Tom."

I hope I don't outwardly groan. If I haven't already, I can feel it manifesting within the deepest core of my throat. Her talking is less than helpful to the state of my crotch. Gladly, this is all only in a matter of seconds, so I'm able to shove any acknowledgement Of said state, into the back of my brain. Though her warm hand  certainly derails my sanity as she touches my left shoulder.

"Oh god I-not like that! I-I meant more like, you don't have to be so recluse...around me. I don't bite."  

I can only thank the good lord that you don't, I think to myself. The blackness of the room would stand no chance of hiding what's bellow my belt.  
I casually cross my left leg over my lap, looking down at the marble flooring. It's not until she grabs my hand that I realize I must be spacing out. She rubs the back of my hand ever so gently and I mentally kick myself, because the way she looks at me reads nothing short of a silent apology. My face softens because I feel like the biggest jerk here tonight. I should say something but all I can manage is a slight shake of my head, a look of gentle eyes, and hopelessly furrowed brows. I only pray my actions speak louder than words. I'm positive that I would rather choke than see her look so upset, and If words could break my heart, it would be the ones she speaks now to me.

"I know you must hate me indefinitely- now more than before." She avoids my eyes and I try not to let my heart sink. I have to make an effort because dear god, I could never...

"Hate you?" It's then, after I say this,  that I realize it was out loud.Charlize squeezes my hand and for a while, I forgot she still holds it. She looks at me with that pleading stare again, before we both quickly let go. I visibly shake my head once more, looking deep into her eyes because, above all awkwardness we endure, she has to know,

"Charlize...I don't-I don't hate you." I can feel the disgust in my own voice. The sore thought that this is what she's been thinking, all this time,..I can't bare it. She releases an intake of breath so soft, I tell myself I didn't hear it. 

"I could never-" I pause trying to form the right words. She deserves the right words, even if they are the only ones I'm sure of here and now. 

"Charlize I could never, ever...hate you!" 

She surprises me this woman, she always seems to, suddenly pulling me in the tightest hug, and maybe, the only hug I have gotten from her,...ever. I try not to moan as I'm met with a whiff of peach perfume. I feel the vibrations of her laughter over my shoulder just before we separate.

"God Tom you have no idea how that relieves me!" She giggles and I know for sure her laughter is contagious. 

"I thought you were still upset with me!" She sits back finally relaxing her face. I lean back against my seat, looking over to her as I run a hand through my hair feeling silly. Here I thought she was angry with me. 

"You are daft aren't you? I mean, you couldn't be more off your head if you don't know I adore you!" We laugh in unison. I think we both try hard not to over analyze what I just said.

"You did paint me a picture didn't you?" She smiles.

My red cheeks are great fully hidden in the dimmed lights. I clear my throat before speaking. "Yes...That." Feeling embarrassed of my selfless gift. My eyes are shifting everywhere again. 

"I did yeah...the portrait...it was for you." 

I twitch in my seat prior to Charlize whispering in my ear for the second time tonight."Relax Tom it was beautiful!...I guess...well I guess I just needed to hear your words." 

I turn my face to her not thinking that we are so close we share a breath. I know I've never looked upon a more beautiful face. Loud sounds of revving engines is what brings us both sitting back in our seats, or maybe, it was hearing my own voice on the screen that startles me. It never ceases to tweak me just a bit, no matter how many times I've already heard,

"My name is Max."


	3. Exclusive Bars and Careless Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Zoe go to an "exclusive" bar. An unexpected guest arrives. Tom shitily distracts himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture young Tom Hardy and Zoe Kravitz.
> 
> Yeah. I'd watch them smooch.
> 
> Just a little tiny thought nothing further I'm set on having them stay besties I just have to admit seeing them lip lock would be nice.

"No Zo I'm afraid I won't be joining you tonight I've got an engagement early morning."

Here they come again, impossibly petty attempts they are, declaring me social in the dark hours of long days. Irritably we wait for the tardy limousine to make its slick way through the quiet mist of summer air. We stand impatiently in the valet just outside the venue. 

Due to recent negativities, surely it is needless to mention how precious throwing away the beautiful night sounds. Zoe remains enthusiastically awake, wide eyed, and too hyped up for me really. You see her evening has yet begun, where as mine ventures to a tired, extensive end. Notably, I'm probably scared to continue being awake after enduring an intricately nerve racking but splendid evening with Charlize, I can't have it tainted. I might say, I'm terrified of the horrific possibility of a kind of bad occurrence. She(Zoe) bounces around in her white sequenced dress, all the while whining at me like some kind of sick puppy.

"Oh come on Thomas you know that's bull shit!" She rolls her eyes. "What engagement is so early in the morning that you can't have one drink with your bestie?"

I run a hand through my smoothly kept hair, feeling stupidly put on the spot. I brought this upon myself, now forced to accept that she's right, still, I think, who honestly fucking cares? I sigh not nearly dramatic enough. Zoe claps her hands together in a prayer like fashion.

"Please!"

Oh dear god she is a child. "Do it for me Thomas please! I promise I won't ask again if you do me this one grace! Its an exclusive place, you will love it!"

Im quite irritably disgusted at such pretentious looks. Doggy eyes as they say. I tell her,"Jesus Christ you're a child Kravitz!" Then scratching my itch free lobe I angrily ask, "You won't let me refuse will you?" 

I raise an eyebrow in question. Her smile greeds with an excited shake of her spoiled head. "Right! You'll just keep going on then wont you?" 

The nerve of her, strikes most unsurprisingly as she says, "You do know your bestie don't you?" She laughs, producing just one cause of my rolling eyes as I exhale deeply.

"Fine Zo." I say this with much reluctance, not really caring at all how 'exclusive' this place is unprofessionally claimed to be. "I'll go but that will be the end of it are we clear?"

At this point I resemble a father over a best friend. I rub my eyes as we get in the car. 

"You're going to be the death of me...you evil little creature." Glaring is of no consequence. She only scoffs. 

"I wager someone else already filled that position am I wrong?" 

It is only after she says this that I catch myself staring again.  
Charlize.

My sigh reflects frustration, though more at myself and my apparent involuntary actions. I look to Zoe, who just happens to be following my hardly breakable gaze. I can't help but think she's much too observant, though I do not tell her she's wrong. I lean back on the head rest in hope of getting any bit of relaxation I can before we arrive at this incessant club. I close my eyes, so not as to think how Zo's accusations are really beginning to annoy me.

  I waltz in twenty minutes later, oddly enough feeling reenergized. Zoe is no where to be seen even though we rode together, she's since out of my sight. This club, I must say, is exclusive no doubt. Looking around I see there are two floors, both laid down with black tile surrounded by silver trim. The sitting areas sport maroon carpeting, and of course, being the lone chap I am, I find nothing better to do than make myself comfortable at the nearest table. I'm quite foolish to think such a treat will last.

"Oh no you don't Thomas!" Zoe, from no where, takes me away from my uncomfortable comfort zone. I should've known. ...where even did she come from? She leads me to the extravagant bar before I can even protest. More truthfully I deem it useless as we get closer to the shiny bottles. Sitting down at the stools, Zoe orders us some drinks.

"Two shots of fireball on the rocks." she commands. "...you know what, add three more to that!" (Holding up five fingers)

I turn my head to her in disbelief. She doesn't meet my eyes, no, she only pats my shoulder while informing the bartender, "My friend here, needs to relax." I exchange questioning looks with the man but he too, is gone in a flash, like my once uncrossable dignity.

"Five drinks Kravitz?!" I loudly exclaim, basically shouting over the music. They play party by Chris Brown when our drinks are carefully placed in front of us. Distantly, I find the professionalism of such a basic action, makes it actually not basic at all. Normally I'd be all over this song but tonight, I'm just not in the proper mood.

(Over the base) "Three for you and two for me bestie bottoms up!" She says. I look to her questioningly yet, willingly taking my first shot. Surely if I am to deal with my best friend's manic personality, Tonight calls for more than just one drink.

"May I ask why -" my voice suddenly, viciously, cracks from the unpleasant roughness of the fireball. I pay no mind, wanting to get my question across. "You are so keen on keeping me relaxed?" I finish, wondering for the second time today what is going through her head.

Zoe turns around in her stool ever slowly so that she is facing the entrance of the club. Which, is now only visible by the red exit sign flashing precisely above the door. I refrain from bolting out of here like a proper criminal, also, I'm beginning to think that laugh of hers is wicked. I drop back my second glass before looking over my shoulder. I'm honestly wondering what she's so fixated on.

"Jesus fuck."

Or who she's fixated on. 

I can tell by Zoe's responding laughter, that she knew. However I am mesmerized by the impossible beauty before my eyes.

Charlize.

...

-Damn it, she knew! Zoe knew Charlize was going to be here and didn't tell me. Then again, I should've put two and two together.

"She's why you need to relax Thomas." Zoe devilishly tells me. I think I take another drink in fury, more likely in precaution to probable outbursts. Maybe. You see I can't think straight.

I literally shake my head of any anger I have towards my so called bestie, and rid my brain of any sweet thoughts I may or may not have towards Charlize as I see her humiliating me tonight.

Charlize.

She just had to wear that mini dress tonight didn't she? Doesn't she know what she alone does to a man?-To me? Surely I'm no master of keeping it, let alone In a dress like that! Hell, and here I am still in my suit from the premier. Obviously she's ungodly sexy, and naturally, drinking is the rippling sun to my cloud of decency. She's a co-worker/friend? -were working on it but guiltily, beauty distracts from the proper gentleman. 

Zoe Knocks back another one, I can't remember when she ordered more. There's a clear liquid in front of me none the less, before I take my third shot, I loosen my tie. It's getting warm in here.

"DRINK UP ME HARDY!" Zoe says a lot too loud next to me. 

She's well on her way to drunk clearly making herself laugh, but it isn't until im taking the clear juice to the head that I understand her childish joke. She passes me another one, and under a different circumstance I'd refuse, but seeing Charlize brings about feelings I never thought I'd deal with again. So I tell myself fuck it cuz the music is far too loud to think about anything else, and I'm past the point of no return.

"AHHHH ZO, RUM? YOU KNOW HOW I HATE IT!" I yell sloshing the disgusting drink between my cheeks.

The truth is in past experience I congratulated it, and I don't know if Zoe really knows anything at all, I'm saying each word a whole octave louder than I was previously speaking, I think it's safe to say, I'm a bit wasted.

"Hey you guys!"

This, this goddess strutting toward me, she is so effortlessly flawless I-Ive got to be dreaming. Probably I'm drunk, moreover, this cannot be happening. The way Zo greets her tells me that she has summoned her to me before I could see...well not to me. Not only. Surely she's scarcely noticed me. Whatever Zo thinks she's up to it is not happening at all.

"What's up you?" Charlize asks me. Fuck I'm drunk. She's looking carefully at me so sweetly, like she cares, suspiciously, like she's been talking at me for some time. 

I look to her beautiful face longer than I pathetically raise a shot glass in response. Yes she's better than my muffled state can describe. Were I not drunk, I might care more for being rude. But I am drunk, and it's not as if she notices me. Besides, Charlize is called away before any real conversation begins. Vaguely she apologizes for her quick departure, but not premature in telling me to dance with her before the night ends, which again is certainly no real conversation, mostly because I sur come to paralyzation after she quickly (and surprisingly) kisses my cheek. Any thought of a response is wasted indefinitely when she scurries away right after. I bitterly assume she's here with someone. Why should I care? I don't. I never really saw who called for her...furthermore I trick my brain into thinking I'm not watching the swing of her hips as she walks further and further away from me. I won't begin to recognize the tingle on my skin, beautifully left behind from her situated kiss.

I look over to Zoe and god knows when, but she's drank just as much as me. Three empty glasses sit in front of her small body.  To which far in my conscious thoughts (maybe only) I want to tell her to slow down. Dumbly I just take another drink so to forget about worrying. It's not long after that, does my attention go from the empty glasses on the counter, to Charlize in that impeccable dress. Sober behavior would assume my staring to be quite taboo, most likely, I'd deny even doing so, but there again, my glass is empty and I'm far from sober.

"She's inexplicably gorgeous isn't she Thomas?" Zoe slurs to me. It's not exactly quiet but considering her state it's almost a whisper. At least that makes two of us. Being drunk I mean. There's no fooling anyone that Charlize is the most beautiful thing here. At one point during this hour of liquor consumption, I've turned around in my stool, and I'm too drunk to pretend I'm not especially enjoying her party scene.

Charlize.

It seems even in my drunken mind, she has my full attention and strategically haunts my thoughts. Although one can hardly call it haunting when it is inarguably most pleasant thoughts indeed. Even so I continue to wonder, must she really be wearing that attire? It's completely black, tortuously fitted in all places a man could ever want to touch a woman.

"Poorrr Thomas! you just can't help it can you?" Zoe, way too loud again. Her voice comes to my ear like a far away train, rapidly getting closer and closer until it's loud enough to silence my thoughts.

Whatever her drunken behaviors, she's not blind to the fact that I've long since forgotten she is sitting right next to me. She grips my shoulder to get my attention, appropriately, I huff an unexpected breath. It is now I realize I truly can't help it. It was a sudden move and her hand is much stronger than it appears, but when I look down south I'm pathetically hard. It's rough against my pants, just barely poking up the material (it's a wonder I hadn't noticed before) and it certainly isn't from the hand on my very tense shoulder. Admittedly, there is only one woman at fault, and she's dancing most entrancingly across the room.

(Zoe Laughing drunkly) she pats my knee removing her hand as she laughs. "Taa-Thomas, issss okaaaay-okay?" I look to her or at least I think. I don't know I'm lit. 

"Naa-oh zoooe" I slur leaning forward for emphasis. (or I could be falling off my stool)

"Yeassssss huny isssst okaaaay! You-" I think she's trying to bop my nose but she just ends up poking me right in the cheek.

Charlize. I can only nod my head of course, knowing that watching Charlize move about the club so happily, can be the only reason to my erection. Furthermore,

it is the only reason to my erection.  
Much less nothing could be more humiliating, the mere fact that Zoe is trying to minimize my embarrassment, that Zoe has noticed at all, even though it is just her.

It is just Zo...

Impulsively, I roughly pull her closer to me by her bony shoulder. I internally wonder how I don't slip off the seat, as I go all too quickly near her increasingly beautiful face. She's looking into my eyes not exactly confused. It is hard to think about how drunk I truly am and how I don't care about this otherwise uncharacteristic and downright embarrassing situation. No. I am past the way of actual correct and rational thinking, Ive since dived into a lake of liquor, alcohol drenched in unbearable disappointment. The ice of want slowly floats into my warm body.

Zo knows me, and she knows I'm too messed up, too bloody lost to care about anything even slightly making sense Furthermore so is she, and strangely, my confidence sprints ahead of me thus, Charlize and I's dance fades away quicker than an over worn sweater, ripped away, forgotten. 

So I do not care what either Zoe or I are doing. Her coffee eyes mixed with the traveling booze distract me from what plagues me most, and is more beside me than any lovely dance with Charlize. As it seems she must have forgotten too. The night only gets later, and it's not long before I find myself getting lost in the dangerous jungle of my best friend's stare.  
There's something in this liquor.

Maybe.

Or is that Chris brown playing again? I'm mad wasted, though I know I'm guilty of saying,

Fuck you Kravitz just before she whispers drunkenly in my ear.

"I'm not the one you want..."

She grips my hair turning my head towards the dance floor before I can even comprehend what she means by that. All I see is Charlize. Really just literally, for even eyes shut, she's all I ever see these days.

I don't know what else Zoe is saying because I really don't care, not when Charlize is in the room. Not when she's here, so very close and still so infuriatingly far. My teeth surely will crack apart right in my mouth from clenching my jaw this tight. That fucking black dress so unintentionally playing games with my head. She's not looking at me but I am desperately looking at her. I'll say I don't think I could look away if I was blind. So I kiss Zo hard. I suppose I don't know why. Or maybe it's because I do, that I won't admit it. At least not out loud.

Charlize.

At least not sober.

And if I thought being this drunk would evade my thoughts of her, I am sadly mistaken. It only makes me want her more. It only makes me need her more, and right now, right now Zoe is here and I can't lie, she tastes faintly of cinnamon which sadly mends all too well with my aching heart. 

Okay, my aching penis.

I might regret this in the morning but for now her lips are sweet and I have no choice but to grip her tighter. Zoe pulls away though I make no noise of protest thinking she has been insulted, and rightfully so, until she sighs in something that must be pity and kisses me again. Impulsively, I open my mouth for her tongue, snogging in incredible vulnerability, I incidentally feel numb, still It's her responding huff of breath scooting me closer. I aim to  simmer down these inconvenient, overactive, nerves before the evening ends, Precisely before I do something stupid, presumably something I'll regret...like mess things up with Charlize.  
Zoe can likely feel my arosaul now. 

(Slight laughter, low tones) "I don't think so big boy." Zoe tells me quickly pulling away and playfully shoving my shoulder. I can't seem to do anything but laugh with her.

Charlize.

My cock twitches at just the thought of her. Was it because she was In the same room, breathing the same air? I could care less about the answer being a weak yes.

Wait.  
I just kissed Zoe.  
Shit.

What a sick and pathetic attempt to calm my thoughts of her. I just used her, even though there's probably no hard feelings considering the fact that we both ended the kiss with an eruption of ridiculous laughter, I only kind of feel like shit. Because it was just ridiculous. Lucky for me, chances are I won't remember anyone's drunken actions by tomorrow.

It's morning when I awaken in my hotel bed. Alone. I reach for the aspirin knowing the sun is already too bright. I thank god I'm still fully clothed. Pieces of last night play through my head. At least I know Zoe kept me safe and pure for the night. There's no sign I had any company at all. Since I can't remember every detail, the note she left surely contents. 

"You are ever pure and viraginous don't worry...you were difficult to help upstairs though! Lol may your dreams of her satisfy you tonight."  
-Zo

By the stain on my jeans to say they satisfied isn't strong enough. That's just the least of my concerns I think, (feelings aren't the only thing coming up this morning) running to the loo like no other.


	4. Lectures and Forgotten Behaviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is confused. Zoe is meddling.
> 
> Again.

"Well you did grind on me...clothed of course, and only for a little bit! You couldn't do it for long. Poor thing,...you just slumped to the floor right there in the hall. You told me you just wanted to be alone and that "not even the drink could make her vacate my mind" Zoe tells me this in her best imitation of me. 

Drunk me might I add.

"I think that's how you put it. You're one deep man Thomas" she says this in a slightly surprised tone, as if she suspected less than what I am. Though my own drunken behaviors seem to over ride any offense I could have taken.

For similar but very different emotional reasons, I slowly take my phone away from my ear thinking fuck. More or less. That night wasn't how I remember it. Although, If I am to think about it why am I surprised? I was pretty fucked up. I rub my eyes in the way of stress more than anything else. Though where I get the energy to continue on with Zo is a mystery.

"You should tell her how you feel dude. There's a  pause before she proceeds with, "You know who I mean."

And of course I know who Zoe means. Really, how (mildly) insulting, as if I don't wake up every bloody morning with her ravishing image the first thing on my mind. Or the last thing at night for that matter, furthermore, the source of my dreams, the repeated wake of my sleep. In short, Charlize is my beautiful, ever going nightmare, a bright and gleaming dream all in one. I sigh deeply, frustratingly, because Zoe cannot ever know this. No, that would make her otherwise ridiculous assumptions correct. Furthermore, always it's a rather fleeting thought anyway, when I admit it to myself, I have many fleeting thoughts of which, are replaced easily with the mediocre belief that Charlize, so stunning to any person really, with eyes, define such thoughts as in fact normal and reflect nothing but respect.

"Zo,-

"Don't you dare try and tell me this was all because of a drunken stupor Thomas Hardy!" I can practically see her dark eyes rolling now. Certainly, she knows me all too well.

"Right Zo because it was just exactly that, okay? A drunken stupor-why can't you believe that eh?"

"Oh what? I'm to believe you honestly are this in denial huh?" She snaps. "That you don't want her as bad as you said to me that night? When you begged me to kiss you, begged me to distract your thoughts from her Thomas!"

Right, this is utter madness! I mean for fuck sakes how do I remember so off par?...  
Oh yeah. I was drunk.

"That-"

"Or what about the way you look at her Thomas? Because if I'm supposed to believe the look you had in your eyes last week was only due to drunkenness..."

There was a pause on the other end. Normally I would urge her to go on and spare me the senseless dramatics, but I find that I do not want to hear the rest of this foolery. Bitterly, I suppose that Zoe can easily pause for hours and I'd say no words of complaint, for sake of my already tattered emotions. Still, like a tidy apprentice, I listen intently.

Then you mean to tell me you're drunk every time you look at her."

Charlize.  
I can't find the words to say. I do know that what Zoe says is just her opinion, and that I ought not entertain my already jumbled head with such ignorance. So I tell her,

"You don't know anything Kravitz." I run a hand through my unkept hair. Decidedly, I should think not to be having this much stress at eight in the bloody morning.

"But I know you Thomas. That, you can't deny." Zoe counters with a rueful tone. True enough I cannot argue that, which frustrates the chance of a good response.

"Zo please I've got to go I'm shooting legend in an hour. I don't-I can't hear any more of this alright it's mental! Get it out of your head!" I lace up my shoes preparing for a long day of shooting.

"Whatever bub if it's any consolation though,"

"Zo-"

"Charlize told me she had a great time with you at the premier in London last week."

I stop mid way through tying my right shoe. I bring my phone from my shoulder to my hand. (It's silly really, as if I'll hear better.)

"When did she tell you that?" I won't acknowledge the sudden flutter in my stomach. No, I am simply, curious. Zoe laughs and I only get more irritated. The roles have switched and I'm almost positive she can see my eyes rolling now.

"Ttyl Thomas"

What?  
And I'm hung up on. Before I can even defend myself. Typical. Thanks Zoe. Amusingly the only question on my mind is what the fuck does ttyl mean?

 

When I get to set I'm immediately handed my schedule, that reads I'm to go straight to makeup. I'll be shooting only Reggie scenes today. That's fine by me considering that's less time in the makeup chair for me. I love my job but my conversation with Zoe this morning isn't exactly easy to forget about. I don't know what started her on this matter but it's all wrong. I can't be with Charlize...I mean who says (other than Zoe) that I want to be with her in the first place? Anyways, we only just made up me and Charlize I hardly think she wants anything to do with me past what's required for public appearance. Yet, Zo did say she told her she had a great time with me in London. 

I mustn't have such hopeful thoughts. What does that mean anyway? "A great time"? I wonder if those were even her exact words. I'm sure Zoe is over analyzing like she usually does about...well I haven't known her to over analyze much. That's besides the point I'm trying to make! To myself...I really need to get into character. Today was definitely gonna be a long day.

Really, I should have learned a long time ago that Zoe Kravitz never lets anything go. I mean honestly asking her to drop a subject is like asking chef Gordon Ramsey to stop using the f word. Arguably, it just won't happen. So when she shows up to the set of my movie today I can only ask myself, who is really to blame here?

"What are you doing here Zoe?"  
She walks up to me just as I exit my trailer.

"Hello Zoe, how are you? Gee, what a wonderful surprise on this lovely day!" She says rather sarcastically.

I shake my head because one, must she always mock my accent? And two, I am already frustrated with her in the five seconds she's been here.

"Fine." I say dryly.

"Hello Zoe, how are you? Gee, what a wonderful surprise on this lovely day!..." I say this just as dryly. 

"You call rainy and gloomy lovely?"

I shut my eyes only more annoyed and having surpassed every level of patience.

"I don't know if I'd go as far as to call it that but-"

"YOU JUST DID CALL IT THAT! RIGHT NOW YOU SPECIFICALLY-

I lower my voice catching myself becoming uncharacteristically angrier by the second.

"You said what a lovely day it is."

"Nooo, I pretty sure that was you..." Zoe smirks.

"Zoe Isabella Kravitz I swear to god I'm-"

"Woah bub, no need for the full name I cleaned my room like you asked. Geez what's gotten into you?"

I sigh deeply not wanting to deal with her games. And maybe feeling a little bad that I yelled. Though knowing Zoe, my tone doesn't faze her ever confident attitude. 

"This isn't funny Zoe I don't have time for this."

I really don't. I only get an hour break and to be honest I had planned on using this time for a cat nap until she showed up.

"Why are you here?"

Zoe loses the playful grin on her face and replaces it with a more serious look of business. It is in fact so quick that I actually feel bad for reacting to her visit the way I did.

"Okay look, don't be upset when I tell you this but I met with Marta this morning and-"

"You what?!" I say excitedly and yes, very clearly upset.

Marta is my agent and Zoe had no reason of her own to have any meeting with her at all. Well, I suppose unless she was looking for a new agent but that possibility just isn't likely considering she's worked with her agent Darline since her father organized their first meeting. That almost deems irrelevant though when she randomly approaches me like this with such a look on her face. To put it in her very own words, I know my bestie and that look means she's metaled in something she wasn't supposed to.

"Okay Thomas I told you to not get upset please, can we step inside so we don't attract the attention of fucking E.T. Himself??" Zoe asks gesturing to my trailer.

She really thinks she's so fucking funny. Anger takes over me on account of her not at all funny joke. Trying to control my temper, I step aside letting Zoe enter the trailer. Unclenching my jaw, I take a deep breath before heading inside myself.

"So what is it Zoe? What's the big deal?" I ask trying not to sound utterly pissed.

She looks me in the eyes before asking,

"Here me out okay? This is actually great news for you."

I cross my arms.

"Then why do I get the feeling that it's bad news? Because I'll tell you Zoe my body has actually raised in temperature since you've told me this. And really from the sound of it, you've told me nothing."

She puts her hands out in surrender.

"Okay, okay, Thomas I met with Marta-"

"Yes I know that part, go on..." I interrupt sounding more than impatient.

"Aaaand I kinda sorta promised you for a movie deal..." She trails off avoiding my eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT ZO?! THATS NOT FAIR TO ME YOU KNOW HOW PARTICULAR I AM ABOUT MY WORK!"

"Yes I know Thomas but you would have agreed yourself okay, calm down because you will thank me later."

"THANK YOU?"

"YES LISTEN-" she takes a deep breath.

"Look, I'm not gonna talk until you're done yelling at me."

I turn my back to her taking a few moments to recollect.

"It's a Romantic comedy co-staring Charlize Theron I thought you would wanna do it because we talked about how you wanted to do more genres. You've been playing in so many dramas and action movies lately."

I turn around feeling ashamed at my behavior. I have been wanting to branch out and do something with a little more freedom. A romantic comedy is just the thing to satisfy and she was right, I would have agreed. I just don't like it when-

"Hang on, did you say Charlize? As in Theron? Charlize Theron Zoe?" I ask having only just fully processed the full story.

Zo smiles, that mischievous look appearing on her face once again.

"You're welcome." She says.

"Zoe I don't know what you're trying to do but this is not the love boat."

"Oh god of course it isn't." She scoffs making a quite disgusted face. 

"Thomas this will be good for your career I know you want to work with her again it's too good of an opportunity to pass up."

I sigh feeling defeated. Of course I'm gonna take the job, the last romantic film I did was at least eight years ago now and even that could be categorized as an action movie. And then there's her.  
Charlize.

I'm only nervous for the fact that I'm not nervous about working with her at all. No, instead I'm excited and very anxious in all the good ways. Though I suppose in turn that makes me nervous because my stomach shouldn't feel so jittery. But it does. And truthfully I can't wait to make another movie with her.


	5. Parks and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets has an unexpected conversation with Charlize. His otherwise dry night turns to a more than eventful one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Parks and recreation" "parks and conversation"
> 
> GET IT?? Lol I actually hate myself

"Hey Tommy it's Charlize!"

I could swear to you my heart stops. Why is Charlize answering Zoe's phone? It's a miracle my phone is still in my hand and not on the ground shattered on the solid concrete below my feet. I am at grand Central Park actually. Yes, midday New York, but I am hidden. Well, i am trying my best to stay so anyway, with my black baseball cap, black aviators, and Hurley hoodie. The paparazzi would have a hard time finding me here. I am to attend a later press conference today, in promotion for my latest movie legend. I portray two of England's most notorious gangsters who just happen to be twin brothers devoted, to a life of crime.

"Zoe is busy right now she told me to answer if you called."

Oh. That answered my question.

"Oi I know beautiful, I can tell by your voice."

Did I literally just say that right now? Out loud to her? There's laughter from the other end.  
Fuck.

"Oh really? I guess we did spend many days together." She tells me.

"Uh 180 to be exact yeah." 

God Tom stop. I theatrically, but quite literally, smack my forehead. I sound like such a creep it's horrible. Not to Mention anyone around this area of the park at the moment probably thinks I belong in the looney bin. 

"Oh God, so sorry! I um-sound very stocker worthy I'm sure." I say in much shameful tones.

Who seriously does that? Luckily, Charlize just laughs and for that I think she's too kind.

"Relax Thomas believe it or not I was counting the days too. Jesus It was like summer camp!

It's not a surprise to me that I feel instant responsibility for her keeping track of the days we shot mad max. I counted simply for knowledge of my work, but Charlize doesn't strike me as being quite so tedious. I was an absolute asshole to her and even though I seemed to have redeemed myself, I feel there will always be a part of me that tells my conscious I can never come back from the way I treated her on set. My intricate antics come from the events of my life before all this. Before all the acting and the fame and the money. But those tales are too complicated to reminisce now.

" it was actually wasn't it?" I smile into the phone. "Longer than summer camp yeah?  Ah you have definitely been spending your free time with Zo!" I joke referring to the version she spoke of my name. 

Only she calls me Thomas and it pretty much has stayed that way until now. I nervously pace back and forth, kicking a nearby pebble anxiously along the way. As I hear Charlize laugh again, I try to repress the excited thought that I would break my own leg if it meant I'd get to hear her laugh once again. 

"She does have you listed as THOMAS in all caps in her contacts book..." 

Of course she does. I realized I rolled my eyes only after the fact. She finds herself hilarious I'm sure. damnit Zoe.

"Oh god..." I say into the phone.

How embarrassed I do feel. But, there's that laugh again and I have to think my humility is worth it for that reason only. Okay. Maybe Zo is funnier than I thought, but I'll never tell her that. God help me I will never hear the end of it if I did!

"She says to tell you she already knows you're sorry and she's sorry too."

Why must Zoe be so insightful? I mean, there's no way she could've known what I was calling for at all otherwise!

"She told you then?" I ask.

"About our mov-"

"Zoe told you about our kiss?-drunken kiss!" There surely could be nothing worse than whatever feeling this is in my gut.

I mean, I don't know how I feel I guess. I just know I don't want Charlize to get the wrong idea. Ya know, about me and Zoe. Maybe her knowing this is so terrible because I haven't even the smallest idea of how I'm going to explain this to her, what happened that night. Even so, I hardly remember, and the bits that I actually do have proved to be all mixed up...

"What?!...Yes,- I mean, no! Well not about-" She stops, sighing, I'm assuming to get her thoughts together. 

I can recognize her current tone as the same one she used when she was under the impression that I was upset with her inside the showroom in London. 

"Tommy I was talking about our movie together. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure you were down with it ya know, Zoe said she would talk to you-present the idea. I thought maybe-Tom you kissed Zoe?-Zoe Kravitz?" Charlize couldn't sound more excited and not in the good way.

"I-" I begin but I don't finish.

I mean, how on earth was I supposed to explain what happened with Zoe without telling her it was all because of her? Not to mention how I must look now that she knows Zoe's my best friend. In my defense, you must remember I was drunk.

"Okay look, I'm sorry. Forgive me, im didn't even know you and Zoe were close it's just-well I'm shocked can you blame me?" Charlize interjects.

No. I really, really can't. I think feeling more ashamed.

"Well no b-but were not-"

"before you freak out, just know that I get it!" She assures me.

Only I don't feel any better. Now all I can think is how I hope to god she doesn't fully and truly, get it.

"I once punched Will Smith in the face showing him a karate move! Talk about shameful moments..."

I try to ignore the (by the feeling of it) giant smile I so willingly posses, apparently, even at her mere laughter.  
Or was it her voice in general?-No.   
It can't be. Anyways, I can't think on this now. Its too ridiculous A topic to go back to.

"Well, Zoe thinks she's clever but what she forgets is Thomas is always full of surprises." I reply wittily.

Charlize laughs again before asking,

"Is that a fact?" In that intriguing voice of hers.

At this I close my eyes. Entirety because It's completely frustrating really, how she unknowingly turns me on so suddenly and so fucking easily. I think it is only inevitable that I'll eventually catch some persons eye at the rate and or randomized timing certain parts of my anatomy keep popping up (if you will). I mean honestly, she's not even in my line of vision, and my dick is waking up not unlike a child would on Christmas morning. Quickly and excitedly. I try not to think of how much I'm wanting to show her just exactly what she so very blindly does to me. Nevertheless, my efforts seem to only increase my frustration. I must have paused for an unreasonable amount of time because Charlize speaks again before I can answer.

"Relax Tommy I was kidding!" She says with a giggle.

"Hey look, I know we weren't exactly chum chum when we first met, but I don't dislike you really. I meant what I said that night in London and I want to start fresh. I mean I know you're not always..."

"A complete asshole?" I question only slightly joking.

"Is this the part where I say, oh no! I wouldn't go quite as far as to call you an asshole, and then proceed to tell you all the less insulting synonyms for the word asshole?"

She says this with the exaggerated tone of a horrendous actress. All overdone yet dry at the same time. And she absolutely is not. I mean she has a god damn Oscar for fucks sake. On some opinionated level she's doing better than me!

"Because I'll tell you before I grab my local thesaurus, that I'd rather save my breath and just buy you a drink instead."

I run a hand through my hair trying to wrap my head around this. It's just like her I suppose, feeling bad for name calling no matter the awful truth behind it.

"Right, shouldn't I be the one offering to buy you a drink- you know, since I'm the asshole were talking about here?"

"But see, I never said you were an asshole"

"Though it was implied"

"By you"

"But you can't deny its the truth"

"So in turn, you deny yourself a free drink?" She asks

"No." I tell her firmly.

"No?"

"No. in turn I deny myself the privilege."

"Of what?" She asks 

"Accepting a drink from you."

"You sing a sweet song Tommy but it's not a gift," she giggles 

"Then what is it?"

"A given." 

I smile to myself but with the feeling that she too can smile at our (dare I say) flirtatious banter. To which I reply nervously,

"I-I am not sure that's a good idea."

There's a long pause and for a moment, I thought I lost her.

"What's the matter Tommy? Afraid you'll end up in bed with me?" 

No. I think I've lost myself. Fuck,I can't be imagining her voice getting huskier can I? I think about making quick work of my throbbing cock before I mess this fresh friendship up.

"Just relax doll I want to see you!"

Nice Tom. What better time for a girl to render you speechless.

"Please?" Its the cutest voice I've heard since meeting little Avah.

And truthfully because the request came from her lips, there's no need for further efforts. But still she tries to convince me.

"A true winner wouldn't refuse his reward" she says.

"And my reward, let me guess is-"

"A drink yes! How smart you are   
Tommy," she giggles.

"but not just any drink-"

"Oh? What kind of drink then Darling?"

Ignoring the bulge between my legs takes all the control I can muster in light of current conversation. Maybe my restraint is charged by the simple fact that I am in public, in the largest park in all the world mind you. Needless to say I'm happy it is not my turn to respond, for fear my already so naturally husky voice would certainly betray my attempt at control. I wouldn't think of any excuse quick enough to explain why my voice so suddenly sounds like Christian Bale's batman.

"That, Tommy is something you have to find out and will, if only you tell me the location I'm to purchase said drink."

I can picture her curiosity, lifting her brow no doubt waiting for me to say something. And shit that's a hot sight to envision.

"Erm-" 

God this woman makes me so nervous! And who can forget about my pants losing space as we speak. Talk about an inconvenience-fuck a drink, I need-

"Did I lose you?" 

Her voice interrupted my yet to be scandalous thought. I'll take the easy route and blame it on me anxiously attempting to stay hidden.

"God no!" I say maybe a little too enthused.

"You okay Tommy?" Charlize asks.

"Emm yeah no yeah I'm fine...hey, do you think-"

"How about the burgundy bar tonight?"

I release a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I'm great full she interpreted my indecisive behavior (or at least seemed to of) and chose the place herself. Now, to tell myself this is anything but a date...that will be tough considering my crotch has already moved to third base.

"I probably should have told you that I'm currently in newyork city-I'm sorry i-"

"Tommy, have you ever been to the burgundy bar?" Charlize asks.

"No I suppose I haven't." I say defeated. 

"But I don't-"

"The burgundy bar is in New York City Tommy!"

I look around me nervously. Quite unneeded really, as if anyone in the park just heard my embarrassing conversation. I should probably take the party to the car where I have tinted windows. It's a good way to relieve my anxiousness from not only the paps, but apparently everyone else around me. I haven't been spotted during my time out here in the open, but I fear it is only a matter of time until my luck runs its course and I can't further increase my chances of being a sitting duck. So off I go to my 2015 red Audi. But one thing comes to mind as I plant myself in the drivers seat.

"Hang on, Charlize how-the bar is in New York you say?"

"Yes" she says with a chuckle

"You chose the bar, how did you know I was here in newyork city?"

I scratch my left ear feeling fidgety.

"Zoe told me! I'm sorry I thought it was obvious. That's rude of me to just assume!"

I rub my left eye with my free hand. 

"No beautiful it's alright it's a long day is all! Not thinking straight you see."

Oh my god...

"I get that doll did you-I mean do you still wanna meet me tonight?" She says.

Maybe I'm overthinking her tone but she sounds almost...sad?  
No yeah I'm sure I'm overthinking things.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah, of course I do, um, what time?"


	6. Drake and Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blissful night with chill rnb music. Charlize and Tom go on a "totally not a date" date ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom really does love rap music he even has a mixtape! Also, remember they are much younger in this fic than in real life lol

I see her pretty hand waving gracefully down by the bar. VIP section of course, it's clear, Charlize has been in the business way longer than me, but nowadays neither of us can go anywhere really. Ever since my part in the the Dark Knight Rises, "Tom Hardy"is a name lots of people know. Although, this place is lowkey. In the sense of quality I'll say, it is after all, a public club, but very upscale, maybe even more so than the one I went to that night in London. 

Charlize pulls me in a lovely hug as soon as I am within her reach. I wrap my arms around her tone body. She kisses my cheek and if I weren't holding her so tight I would probably fall over. 

"Kiss me like that and we'll be in bed sooner than you think."

...Don't even ask me why I said that. I really don't know myself besides the fact that I'm incredibly nervous. To my luck Charlize reads it a joke giggling into my shoulder before I can even trick myself into thinking that it actually is one. I can't help it. I swear to it she smells of pure happiness itself. I think if one were to put beauty in a bottle, it would mist whatever fragrance she wears tonight. It is taking all my might not to brush my nose right against her neck. She gives such genuine, satisfying embraces, it would be all too easy to rest my head directly in the space between her collarbone and shoulder. I can't tell you who lets go first because it is most likely in unison. I don't want to be further entranced by her (was that the peach spray again? Or was it something different?) intoxicating perfume, and as for her reasons of letting go, I can only assume them to be logical and or regular social protocol. I won't admit that I hope to have many more hugs from Charlize Theron. I won't.

Charlize smiles, or more like smirks at me, just before raising her hand as if she were holding a microphone. She then contours her face in a way I can only describe as playful and so very mockingly serious.

"You look rather dashing tonight Mr. Hardy." she tells me in a most accurate reporter tone.

"Do tell, who are we wearing?"

When the 'microphone' is held out to me, I find it difficult not to laugh. she's definitely a jokester, a side I didn't get to see during working together. The joke is definitely on me seeing how much her little improvisation threw me off guard. Its silly to be nervous, it's not like it's a real report! There are no flashing cameras or screaming fans, it's just me and Charlize. Well, in this area, I should say. There's a rare chance that a fan will spot us. This wing is reserved for VIP guests, and that usually means celebrity persons in an upscale place such as this, and or snooty people with money. Really though, can you blame a guy for thinking on it? I mean comon, this is New York after all!

I scratch my left ear before looking down at my feet. Honestly, checking myself out is less than interesting I think, for the comical banter Charlize is going for. the only thing I usually care to perfect when it comes to fashion, is wearing the right trousers, for fear of being mistaken as a new edition to One Direction! Tonight I went with straight legged jeans,  a black blag tee, (the logo is white) retro Jordan 11s, and a bathing ape white based dad hat with black lettering. But, since Charlize wants a show, well, a man is only a gentleman when he pleases a lady!

"Oh that's very kind of you to say miss...-" I trail off to give the pretending impression that I don't know her name.

Right, she is the journalist in this hypothetical interview, am I wrong? I smile, a face full of contentment. At this moment I question myself, Have I ever seen a smile more lovely than hers? Charlize has broken character to laugh so you could say I feel accomplished!

"Theron" she finally replies after her giggles.

I raise an eyebrow in exaggerated surprise.

"Theron?!" I gasp

"Like Charlize?!" 

She tightens her face no doubt trying to keep from bursting into giggles again. She waves her hand and says,

"Distant cousin to actually"

It's my turn to tighten up.

"Ahh." I nod.

"Well I am so sorry to hear that miss Theron because your "distant" cousin, she's a nightmare!" I whisper jokingly leaning towards her for emphasis.

This earns me a playful shove in my left shoulder. A naturally annoying thing to have happen to anyone, but judging by the smile on her face, id gladly take another push just to see it again. I blame this particular thought on my ever so positive mindset. We've since broken character and sat down comfortably. We had decided to migrate to a table, somehow feeling more secluded even though some would argue we aren't at all. Our table is in a corner adjacent to the bar. There's a glass cube about as (big as a jack n the box,) lit up by a neon purple bulb on the inside for the center piece, set on all the square white marble tables. Next to us, on the right, is an elongated identical table accompanied by a crystal white wrap around sofa, of which our corner contains as well, only much shorter. Opposite the lounge area, there were more tables on the open floor.

As I look around some of the surfaces have glasses, but for the most part they look to be departed and empty, indicating there was a rush (if you will) of people only just before our arrival. Now, there obviously aren't many people up here in the VIP section. Drake's hotline bling is playing loud over the rooms speakers and when I look over to Charlize, I think the scene is perfect. Her eyes are reflecting beautifully in the club as the music plays. The entirety of the room has purple lighting from clear holders on the walls, giving the space a neon tint, and her eyes an unfathomable glow. Maybe I'll never stop looking into those green things I think, as they look casually around the bar.  It's her delicate hand on my shoulder that upsets my otherwise dazed attention.

"Well Tom, shall we order drinks?" She asks

I tell her yes and soon a waitress is before us with fireball whiskey. Six shot glasses to be exact, and call me crazy, but I can't help but think how this reminds me of a certain someone on a certain night.

"So you're the culprit then!" I say after we quickly throw back our first glasses.

I smile to her not quite yelling over the music. Charlize flashes her teeth giggling through them. If it weren't for these lights I might even say she's blushing. I can't help but smile back at her.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Only that Zoe has suddenly and so very recently, taken quite the liking to hard liquor!" I laugh.

" fireball to be precise!"

Charlize takes another shot and as I lift my second glass, I figure, why not. She smiles tapping her slender fingers on the cube.

"Oh that..." She says looking at the cube rather amusingly.

Now she wants to get shy.

"Yes missy that I tell her mimicking her tapping to get her attention.   
I didn't expect for her to lay her hand over mine urging me to stop as she gives me a wide smile and many giggles. My cheeks are definitely warmer, though it's probably from the liquor, I thank God for the soft lighting. I look her in the eyes trying to distract myself from the tingles radiating in my hand. That proves to only make things worse so I casually pull away from her becoming embarrassed at the ease of nervousness I possess at the slight touch of her hand. 

"First of all, Zoe was the one who ordered the drinks, so she started it. Mr.!" Charlize tells me mockingly.

I raise an eyebrow unbelievingly.

"Oh really?" I chuckle.

She leans forward raising her eyebrow back at me. I cross my arms feeling a bit anxious at our close proximity. It surprises me more than it should, that She instantly mimics my movements. I take my third and last shot just as Charlize does the same not to mention with her right hand as well! The little minx. And as she keeps her stare dead in my eyes, I'm thankful I can now blame my blushing on the alcohol.   
She has a gleam in her eye, one I can't quite decode and it's making my dick twitch. If there's one thing that comes to mind now from my memories of  film making with Charlize, it's that this particular woman is very stubborn. By the way she's got her green eyes fixated on me, I can tell she's not giving up on her innocent story. I tell myself I'm not weak. I tell myself that any person with vision would feel intimidated and just down right hypnotized looking straight at her like this.

"Yes really" she replies.

The mood changes from playful to party (if you will) as Monster by Eminem comes on. Surely I'm drunk enough to openly recite all the words to the opening verse in my best impersonation of Drake. 

"Im friends with the monster that's under my bed" I sing along with the song nodding my head in comfort at one of my favorite rappers songs.

I tell Charlize,

"You know I love rap music." Leaning closer to her when she can't hear me.

She cups her ear, silently asking me to speak louder. Maybe I'm just drunk but I'm pretty sure this is the first time tonight I'm noticing how she looks. Of course she looks stunning, and her hair's grown some since even the last time I saw her. It now lays just past her shoulders in soft golden waves. No, golden is how I'd comment her skin, what is it they call the color of her hair?-dirty blonde that's it! I tell you, Charlize, she's a tease, and her clothing-this dress, will be the death of me! If this piece were any tighter it might as well be a corset. Don't misunderstand though! It's just, too perfect. She fits a style that I can say without a doubt, would look awful on any other woman. Charlize clearly looks great in anything, it only puzzles me further exactly how she hasn't been snatched up by some chap.

I imagine her getting ready for tonight. Slipping this sexy dress on like it was made custom for her, (maybe it was) stepping into it with no struggle only grace. I picture her pulling the dress upright and placing her long arms into the see through sleeves. It's black, this outfit, no different color from the last choice I saw her in, only this dress outlines white just along the curves of her body starting at the sides of her breasts and ending at the hem mid thigh. I'm probably staring when I should be talking but she's too busy ordering more to notice my social flaws. I rest my arm on the back of the booth suddenly realizing we've come close enough to brush knees. Her bare leg touches my denim covered skin.

"Skank" Charlize mumbles, well, as much as one can mumble inside a booming club in New York City.

Her outburst was likely not meant for my ears, thus I'm surprised that I even heard her.

"I thought it was due time." I say maybe a little slurry. 

Charlize fans herself probably overheated from the quick drowning of three shots. I also think there may be more people in here than before, but it's a fleeting thought. Right now all I see is her. She looks at me, her green eyes a bit hazy. She leans nearer and I know my eyes are anything but sober as she looks into them.

"You aren't making sense" she tells me swaying in her seat.

Maybe I'm not, but still, I smirk at her before saying,

"Your claws are showing." 

Charlize looks at me sideways seemingly confused.

"But I'm not wearing a bra Tommy..." She whispers in my ear.

Fuck she did not just say that! Did she? I knew I should've worn looser pants. Though, even intoxicated I'm a gentleman.

"No baby I said your claws are showing"

For the most part. Charlize doesn't seem to hear me at all let alone any slipped words of endearment so I clear my throat hoping the next thing that comes out of my mouth is appropriate. Only she assumes I do so to get her attention and she immediately tenses up catching herself glaring at our waitress who's now (mind you) across the room tending to another table. Charlize tousles her hair giving her blonde waves a windswept look. Her pissy expression obviously involuntary. I now think I've embarrassed her.

"The bitch was clearly checking you out did you not see her?" She snaps.

Or not.  
I feel butterflies for the first time since Rene-a long time. Though I shouldn't feel anything of the sort because, Charlize and I just became friends and there's no way that she's-

"Jealous?" My thoughts are substituted when the very word slips out of my mouth.

Charlize rolls her eyes. Clearly very annoyed at the mere thought, she lifts the next shot glass, throwing back another drink. She burps and I laugh before swallowing mine.

"Oh please Tommy," she slurs unsteadily putting her soft forehead against my sweaty one. 

I sigh as if I've been holding my breath for the last few minutes. With her face so near mine, it makes me think that maybe I have. 

"I'mmm charlie thereon sheee is jeloose off me okay?" She says with the most self praise I've seen in her ever. 

Ironically so considering her messy attempt at speaking. Yeah. She's drunk. Only she can slur her words and still murder every girl in here. But still I find it interesting to see her so relaxed.

"Besides, I can have you right now here in front of eeeevvvvrry boody!"

I clench my jaw trying not to groan at her words.

"She would havv to watch you say my name juuuust before you c-"

"Eh youuu-you're drun!" I point to her poking her dimple as she grins.

Okay, we're both drunk. But if I wanted to go out with any dignity tonight I had to say that even if it was only to remind myself.

"Noooo-you-rre drunk babyboy" 

I lean back fiddling with my hat, taking it off my head and putting it back on. I must have placed it off center though because Charlize brings her hands up to fix it properly. Or at least she tries in her drunken movement. As she slides her fingers down slowly she unintentionally caresses my right cheek. I lean into it not thinking anything of it besides its the only right thing to do. My eyes must've closed in between her caress and telling me how soft she finds my shaven face is. I feel them open soon after, my vision quite hazy, but her green eyes somehow staying clear as day. It's not my fault I'm staring at her lips. It's not my fault she's right here or that she has been more friendly with me in this one evening than she has in all my days of knowing her. It's not my fault her mouth parts slightly almost enough she could try to deny even doing so and almost enough that I'd even believe her.

Of course now, as she's looking at me like this, if Charlize were to tell me that the sky is falling I'd believe her.

She glances from my lips to my eyes. Such light actions are clearly something I wouldn't notice were I an inch further away from her face. I let her, feeling like I'd already give the world and more to her. Inadvertently, I  lick my top lip. My dick pulses as I watch her eyes follow my tongue. I won't admit that I had secretly hoped for her to do so. For that, I'm convinced she bites her bottom lip just to spite me. I swallow. Her eyes are glassy from the liquor though I have never felt more intimidated. She gently and slowly drops her hand to my thigh. Were it not for her drunken hiccup thereafter, she might have very well felt my dick move. I can't help it, I have had way to much to drink mixed with being way to close to her. I'm getting really hard and it is getting really difficult.

To make things worse she's getting the hiccups and that dress, that god damn dress gives me the perfect view of her chest. I try so fucking hard not to look there because if she bounces like that again, not only will I presumedly receive a rightful slap, but  I won't be able to control myself. She looks at me through hooded eyes, rubbing her slender fingers on my thigh. She's biting her lip again but soon releases it with a sucking sound when another hiccup takes over. The squeak from her mouth shouldn't be this arousing but still when she bounces again all I can think about is getting my hands on her breasts and sucking the hiccups right from her mouth.  
What? It isn't completely absurd a thought. I imagine it would be similar to holding your breath like they say cures.

Passionate by Drake plays as we stare at each other a bit too long to be called friends. I mean literally we've been looking in each others eyes forever. Well it always feels like forever anyway. With her it feels like forever in all the best ways. She gives me the softest smile and I only want to have this moment forever. Some sober part of me calls warning of the dangers in thoughts like these. Because it's impossible. She can't be with me.  
Charlize.  
She can't be mine.  
She doesn't want me like that. No. I may be drunk, but I'm aware enough to know it's the liquor. The way she looks at me. The things she blurts out. She's drunk. And she's beautiful but in the end she's just caught up in this moment.  
Charlize.

And moments are just that. Moments. Nothing lasts forever. Not even her hand in mine as she drags me to the dance floor. Her hand now grips my hair and I inwardly curse not because it hurts but because it does nothing to help my penis. Between her hand and that bum pushing up against me, well, let's just say this song better be damn short. I think I'd probably die in the club if Charlize knew what she's doing to me tonight. So when the song fades honestly I feel relieved to have made it back to the table in one piece. Although I'm not positive it is even our table were sitting at. The drink really has gone to my head. Somehow Charlize seems to be more sober, answering her phone with great composure.

"Let's go Tommy."

I hear her familiar voice tell me, it sounds so soothing to my aching head. Yet I can't possibly think of moving even a bit. It isn't until her delicate hand pets my hair that I realize I had been resting my head on the table. I slowly sit up giving her a sleepy grin.

"You are so sexy." The words are said and shockingly very clearly pronounced before I can come to my senses. And I think if I wasn't so fucked up I'd be properly embarrassed.

"Tommy I said its Zoe on the phone she's here she's gonna take us home."

I'm sure that's not what I heard originally. I must be way wasted. How did I get this drunk? Hadn't Charlize drank just as much? How was she so put together? All these questions really don't help my head. I already have to use more of my brain than I feel capable to walk to the car. I slide in next to Charlize feeling safe enough to close my eyes. Surprisingly I don't sleep which makes for a long, not so smooth ride back to the hotel. Softly the radio sings throughout the car. I inhale the sweet smell of peaches as I close my droopy eyes. Any other night, I would think it hilarious that hold on we're going home is all I can hear.


	7. Green Hearts and Peanut Brutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peanut's introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peanut is a real person. He's Tom's personal trainer and best friend. He has nothing to do with the writing of this story.
> 
> Also, Ron Howard is a real director/producer (one of the best) but he has absolutely nothing to do with the writing of this story! Lol no lawsuits!! Thanks for reading of anyone is! You're amazing!!

"Farrah Gaines, I think I love you."

I was running lines (by myself) from the first draft of Ron Howard's newest movie. I just got it from my agent Marta and I want to get a feel for exactly who my character is. I find it much easier to go over the dialogue first. Reading the plot of the movie afterward makes it easier to pull the whole thing together. It shouldn't make any sort of sense but it makes sense to me. I love my work and I only want to make this the best project that it can be.

I am playing the lead role of Jordan Peyton. I know, he sounds like a professional sports player. Well, that's because he is. Actually he's a street fighter, but he's every bit a professional in the eyes of underground Detroit Michigan. Jordan falls in love with  a beautiful woman by complete accident and this brings out qualities he didn't even know he had within him. She brings them out. 

That Woman is Farrah Gaines played by Charlize Theron. Her character is a girl who doesn't know she's beautiful. So far that's all I allow myself to infer. If I read the whole script now I fear Jordan will lack the curiosity/innocence of a man so unintentionally falling for a non egotistical woman. He has to face his feelings as they come about because after all, he did not plan for this to happen for he's never felt like this before. He's also never met anyone like Farrah Gaines and even though he just wants to give her the world, it is that very feeling that scares him half to death.

I start boxing training later today and I'm looking forward to seeing my best buddy Peanut again. He grew up boxing for the New York Boxers Association in south Bronx New York. He is a long time friend of mine and I haven't met with him in months. So he is gonna teach me a thing or two. It will be nice to have a pal around. Don't misunderstand, I always have Zoe, she really is my best friend and that truly means more than I could ever tell her, (or ever be willing to) but I need some guy time. Lately Zo has been up my ass over Charlize and if I was gonna do this movie with her I could use a break from Zoe's accusations and newly acquired schemes. Believe me I wanna do this movie with Charlize. I just don't want a repeat of our last project together. Plus even though it ended with good results, little miss Nosey Nancy is a bit too controlling for me.

This film is a chance to show Charlize my good experiences she said once before she had heard about during doing an interview for an article on mad max. So I shouldn't feel weary about the tension between us during making the film, not anymore. But shit, I do feel weary. Really weary. This feeling is annoying to me simply because usually, I would care less about what a co star thinks of me just as long as we get the job well done. Charlize has always been a different story and I can't figure the reason. I only know that even being nervous I would never want to make her feel bad. At least I'd never do so on purpose. 

I had felt immediately woozy that night Charlize told me that she was sure I hated her. It churns my stomach to remember it even now, like she thought she did something to provoke this untrue emotion. I had by some cruel unlucky chance been the reason she felt that way. I had made her feel that way and nowadays I find myself doing anything I can to prove to her otherwise. The problem is I know proving my care to her, I would gladly spend forever doing if she calls for it. If she calls for me at all. And maybe that's what scares me to death.

She bought me drinks out of apology and kindness of which neither I deserved. I should feel confident in her wanting to be friends. So why don't I?

*ding ding*

My phone went off alerting me of a text. I grab it out of my pocket with my script in one hand never looking away from it until my phone dings again two minutes later. The repeat notification is  a bit annoying but seeing as how quickly I can become distracted, it's an annoyance that is annoyingly tolerated.

As I look at the lock screen my hands get all clammy. How is it that the text is from Charlize? That would mean she has my number and I didn't-she never gave me hers I know that for sure! Yet here her name is across my phone screen seemingly pre programmed in my contacts book and everything. There's even a green heart next to her name. I'd bet money my face could not look more confused right about now. I am about to open the message when there's a knock on my hotel door. I have to admit I do hesitate opening for my visitor just to glance at my lock screen again. As if looking a second time would somehow help me remember how her number got in my phone. It is foolish, yet there's a twitch of a smile about me as I look at the green heart again. It reminds me of her emerald eyes.

"Tom! How's it going my dude?!"

It was Peanut in all his positive tough guy glory. I bring it in for a hug patting his back.

"Hey man!" I greet him after our bro hug.

Peanut gives me a look that I can only recognize as his 'what's bothering you face'.

"Uh who put sugar in your tea this morning?" He asks me only slightly chuckling.

"We Brits don't religiously drink tea in the mornings so much as the afternoon." I tell him speaking matter a factly.

"It's actually customary to offer it to a visitor when they-"

"Yes yes yes, tea and crumpets love!" Peanut interrupts mimicking my accent with a sarcastic wave of his hand.

He turns me from the door walking with me to the common area of the suite.

"All I know is you haven't had a smirk like that since you landed the part in fury road. George Miller can't be hitting you up that fast for a sequel! Zoe told me about Charlize-"

"Oh Jesus..."

"What's the matter? Y'all still beefin?" He asks.

"What? No! Peanut what the fuck I told you we're okay!" I sigh.

I sit down on the couch rubbing my hands over my face in frustration.

"And for the record I was never upset with Charlize! I just don't want to talk about her."

I feel the movement of the seat next to me as Peanut sits down.

"But you'll talk to her."

I lift my head in confusion.

"What? Of course what kind of bloody question is that man?"

"Well she's sending you cute pictures and shit so clearly-"

"Fuck are you doing on my phone?!" I snatch it out of his hands and he lifts them up in surrender.

I look down at the photo. It's Charlize kissing my cheek the night we had drinks in newyork. I smile at the message she wrote that reads, 'so cute' underneath the picture. I send her a heart before I even think on it.

"Zoe was not kidding!" Peanut chuckles.

"Peanut I swear I don't need this today."

Peanut laughs and I can't figure for the life of me what's so fucking funny. I get enough shit from Zo last thing I need is Peanut getting in on this too.

"Well I'll be here all week my dude we can talk about Charlize tomorrow or the next day or the next-"

"I gonna win this match today you fucking cunt!" I say pointing a finger at him.

"Tom the day you beat me in a boxing match is the day you coach me!"

We both laugh hysterically as we exit the room to head for the gym. Frankly, I'm just glad to have steered the conversation in a different direction.  
That is until I get another text from the very direction I just deterred from. Luckily peanut was way ahead of me in a literal sense so he was unable to see me pick up my phone thus no picking on me.

"This ones a keeper ;)" the message reads.

As I see it I can't help but crack a smile feeling appreciative of the tiny green heart.


	8. Raindrops and IPhones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets some training in with Peanut followed by an unexpected text. An evening script run on a rainy night with Charlize is anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoe Kravitz and Jennifer Lawrence have actually been friends since childhood.
> 
>  
> 
> "Practice" makes perfect

"Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

I swing right then left and duck as peanut challenges me. Swing right, swing left, duck. Swing right, swing left, duck. This physical chant is meant to not only increase my fighting ability, but to strengthen my reflexes too.

"Right, left, right, left, right, left, duck!"

Having Peanut coach me is no doubt the best decision I could make. After all, my character Jordan is a street fighter and the best at it too. I've done boxing before but if I am going to play the part I will need to bump up my skills. Basic boxing technique just won't cut it. It's great that I get Peanut's lessons for free simply because I'm his best friend. Of course I offered to pay him but unsurprisingly, he kindly refused. I couldn't and still can't complain if he insists.

I am taking a water break when I receive a text message from Charlize,

Charlize: Hey you :*

to to which I quickly reply,

Me: Hey there...

Charlize.  
And I'm not breathing. It is remarkable how quickly one can forget to do the very thing that is learned straight from the womb. What is even more remarkable is that a single person can be the reason for that strange and so sudden forgetfulness. How you can lose all knowledge of what was once so simple by the mere interaction with one human being.  
Charlize.

Having shoved any further thoughts out the window, I am just about ready to get back to work, when I get a reply sooner than I can even lock my phone. 'How much do You like coffee' she asked me. It's a bit funny because no matter how much I could use the energy from a coffee right about now, the only thing that comes to mind is how I would much rather drink a mug of tea. And it is exactly what I tell her.

Me: Well I prefer tea *sent with a frog and tea cup emoji*

To which she then writes,

Charlize: *with a hand on the chin emoji* I suppose you're right no matter how stereotypical...lol

I wittily reply,

Me: okay! Coffee head lol

I wasn't thinking how stereotypical indeed I do sound by saying I prefer tea. It just is the truth. But then again, stereotypes can sometimes stem from fact. Even though this particular one is true, (to me) I still felt the tiny need to defend myself. Even in a joking matter, though it wasn't my best come back... I might've known Charlize would point that out in her reply seconds later.

Charlize: Coffee head? Hmm...can't say I've heard that one Tommy lol

Me: Can't say I have either *with a thinking face*

It's safe to say that she is definitely more experienced, or perhaps just plainly better than me when it comes to witty replies.

Charlize: Yeah...haha

Her response to my agreement of having only heard just now (and clearly firstly used ) the coffee head come back, causes me to second guess whether that was actually a good reply of not. Or perhaps it had left Charlize at a loss for words. I hadn't really put much thought into it, if I had, I probably would've graded it a properly childish thing to call her, and hopefully have found something more clever to say. I figure a change of subject is needed to hopefully distract from the awkwardness that so obviously hangs over Charlize and I's conversation, even though it is a virtual one.

Me: Coffee and script run soon?

Charlize: Don't you mean tea your highness? Lmfao

Where I get the courage to ask her to do anything at all is beyond me. Although it is work related, I am still painstakingly nervous. I fear I may never cut myself enough slack when it comes to her, but like I have said before, Charlize never fails to surprise me. Only a light hearted person like her will answer a question with a question. I can't argue that she's right because honestly if we do meet for coffee and an overview of the script, when I am asked how I take my coffee, I will not hesitate to order tea instead. So, to answer her question, yes, I had meant tea. Well, at least in my case. 

Me: Yes, lol I suppose I do...

Charlize: Lol of course. ...Jordan *with a smirk*

In light of Charlize's response it surely looks like she's excited for our movie together. Either that or she's just getting into character early. I'll admit that my second guess is quite easier on me, well, easier on my heart anyway. Whatever her cause, her response makes me laugh, she brings about my smile so easily even when I'm weak with sore muscles and sweaty skin. Her jokes seem to always be well received in my audience. Her happy vibe only makes me want to return the favor, so I throw it right back to her.

Me: Ohh lmfao  
Okaaaay...Farrah *with a laughing face*

Charlize: Lol bye future boo

Her fast reply does not only prove to be just that, but it further supports the theory that she's much more hilarious than me. I could tell you I don't reply because she has already said goodbye, thusly ending the conversation, but really it's because her response renders me speechless. Since I have taken more than enough time out for a water break, I try not to think about texting her further so that I can get back to training. We begin shooting next week it's not like I have all the time in the world. Plus Peanut would surely have my head if he knew that I was taking extra time on break to text Charlize back. And by have my head I mean that I might as well say goodbye to my manhood because no matter what I could try and say, I would never hear the end of it.

In my defense, I had not done this on purpose, I can get easily distracted when texting. Don't most people?

 

 

"No no no no no Thomas are you kidding me right now? Seriously you have got to be kidding me right now!"

I am FaceTiming Zoe as I get ready to meet Charlize for another script run. We've done two already this week and it honestly has gone amazing! The first time we met it was at a coffee shop like we had previously discussed. (yes. I ordered tea, although Charlize had some sort of vanilla ice coffee she begged me to try and I will confess it tasted damn good) The second time we ran lines, it was in the conference room of the hotel Charlize was staying at in California. She was there shooting advertisement for Dior perfume, we rented out the room so as not to attract paparazzi or fans. The writing and or dialogue itself is comical and usually by the time our sessions end, we both are feeling slap happy. Long one into a short one, all is well and probably the best her and I have been since knowing each other. The mistake I unfortunately made tonight was answering Zoe's FaceTime. I just-I just should have known that she would try to control something as simple as the shirt I wear tonight.

"Do not wear that god awful tee-shirt dude this isn't a rock concert!"

"No it isn't Zo but it is also not a date!-Or the Oscars!" I say excitedly.

"Yes it is. It absolutely is." Zoe argues.

"No. No it absolutely is not. The Oscars aren't until February miss Kravitz-how do you not know this? You went last year with Lenny when the butler had a nomination."

"First of all, I know when the oscars are I've been to them more than just last year with my father I try to go as support for Jennifer and I have watched them on tv for as long as I can remember."

Right. I had forgotten she was childhood friends with Jennifer Lawrence. It was one of those situations where the parents were friends with the other parents so the kids got stuck doing play dates. As far as I know Zo and Jennifer had instantly clicked and have been good friends ever since.

"Second of all Thomas, I was talking about the date! That's what this is. A d a t e date." She replies.

"No it actually isn't Zoe. It isn't at all!" I snap feeling more than frustrated at her impossible theory.

Not to mention I hate when she literally spells things out for me like I'm stupid. She sighs and I pray that she's put this to rest at least for now. It is all too foolish to even begin to hope she's dropped it for good. I may be blind to some things but I know Zoe.

"Y'all are so cute!"

I can hear the smile in her voice. I finish buttoning my shirt in the mirror before turning around to face the camera.

"I am hanging up now." I tell her dryly, feeling quite finished with her persistent attitude.

"Thomas that is perfect!" Zoe nearly screams.

I curse myself for having my phone up so loud despite the likely possibility that it wasn't loud at all but that Zoe is simply speaking loud as hell.

"Its perfect that I'm about to hang up on you? Because I got to be honest Zo, that is not the most common reaction."

"Oh my lord dude no, your shirt! Wear that it looks great-Charlize loves black on a man!"

I try not to notice my heart speeding up.

"She does? How do you know?" The question is out before I can tell myself not to ask it.

Zoe's laughter echoes through the suite. I turn around to look in the full mirror mostly to escape her laughing face. I sigh in annoyance as I roll up my sleeves stopping right under my elbow.

"I must tell you Kravitz you sound like the wicked witch when you laugh.." I retort.

"Oh really? Which one cuz let's see, there's the wicked witch of the west, her sister the wicked witch of the east, and then of course there's any other wicked witch that was ever mentioned in stories."

I run a hand through my hair clearly feeling fed up.

"Oh well how about all of the above then Zoe? I think they all fit you best." I say giving her a sarcastic smile.

"HA-HA gee Thomas you are so funny-you know, you should be a stand up comedian when you grow up!!"

"Whatever Kravitz."

"Whatever Hardy."

*tap tap tap*

"Okay I am actually hanging up now." I tell Zoe on account of the knock on my door.

"Bet! Okay, good luck bestie and don't have too much fun..." She wiggles her eyebrows as she says this.

I decide not to encourage her and just end the call. She's crazy. That's just that. She is c r a z y crazy...

I open the door to Charlize standing there in the hall completely wet.  
...not like that-no not wet like-she just-I mean it was obviously raining outside which meant we couldn't go to the area of the garden we reserved here to practice. She is breathing hard which tells me she must have ran as fast as she could inside the building. Her hood was up on her navy sweater but her hair was soaked like she just got out of the shower. That tells me she was surprised at the rain and it had continued to pour even harder as she stepped outside. I don't know how much time passes since I came to the door. It's her shivery voice that grabs my attention.

"HeyTommy." her teeth chatter.

All I can do is stare at her in those rain covered clothes sticking to her skin.

I'm contemplating how anyone can look so good covered in rain.

Clearly, I'm not thinking straight. Though it seems to happen often around her. I'm pretty sure she blushes before saying,

"Tommy I'm really cold."

She shifts her feet. I suppose it's the squeak of her shoes that sends some logic to my brain.

"Oh right!-shit-uh come in!" I say frantically stepping aside.

I close the door behind her taking the few seconds to regain my composure. She was here to work and I need to remember that. She steps out of her shoes using the opposite to kick off the other. Even her socks are wet. I watch her remove them and place them right next to her shoes.

"Hey you. You okay?" She asks.

I must be staring again.

"Yeah yeah I am okay um-just" I scratch my left ear.

"Just didn't know it was supposed to rain" I chuckle nervously.

Charlize laughs.

"Yeah. Tell me about it!" She smiles shivering again.

"S'cold." She mumbles.

"You could take your clothes off." It's only after I say this that I become fully aware of the words that came out of my mouth. I can now physically feel my heart racing. Charlize's face bears that of complete shock.

"I-" I begin  
"Uh..." She says. I gulp trying to get my voice to work properly again.  
"Uh..." I weakly mimic. Charlize laughs rather nervously.  
"I don't um-" she begins  
"No I...uh I mean I could give you a change of clothes...since you are wet-" she raises an undoubtedly perplexed eyebrow. I distantly die inside, presenting similar tho more shameful amounts of shock at my own words. "not wet like-you're soaked-ah..." I stop, belatedly giving up on even attempting to explain myself. She gives a nervous laugh again and I feel I may actually, die. Finally, after an extremely grueling and animatedly long time of silence she says,

"Oh um...no. That's-thats okay thanks. 

I think I have been no where near the proper host.  First-after staring at like a proper fool, speechless mind you, as she waits at the door freezing to death- I go on suggesting she take her clothes off. And now-still-she's cold and teeth practically chattering as she stands. I run my hand through my hair feeling embarrassed.

"You want tea? I can make you some it could warm you up maybe."

She chuckles walking up to me.

"Coffee actually. if it's not too much trouble coffee sounds really fucking good."

I smile lightly while nodding my head in remembrance.

"Right away... coffee head."

"You're a doll." She says laughing and following me into the kitchenette. 

I pour the coffee beans in (curtsey of the hotel) and fill the compartment up with water. I press start on the machine then turn around to find Charlize shaking her head shamefully.

"What is it?" I ask.

She sighs.

"It appears my clothes aren't the only thing the rain got to..."

She holds up both hers and my scripts that are sure enough, totally soaked with water. At first I just stare at the paper in awe but pretty soon we are both laughing our asses off. I must have accidentally left my script from our last meeting. When the coffee is done I pour us both a mug and Charlize drinks hers down before I can even get down half. She sighs in satisfaction probably not only enjoying the taste, but feeling warm enough to finally relax. She walks up to the sink where I'm leaning against the counter to put her cup down.

I can feel her looking at me before our eyes even meet. I suddenly feel like there's not enough oxygen in the room to satisfy my airways. How-why, does she always do this to me? I would be frustrated but her eyes are just so lovey. I feel a thousand times heavier.

"Thirsty huh?" I ask.

Remember how I told you I'm an awkward bloke?...yeah. How's that for awkward? Charlize looks at her feet gently laughing and I think she's probably cold standing on the cool tile.

"Yeah." She replies.

"We can uh, go someplace warmer like the living room?" I offer.

She immediately says yes and we make our way to the couch. Her cold leg touches mine and I know I've never felt so nervous. We're both looking at our wet scripts I laid out to dry on the table in front of us. It's Charlize who breaks the silence.

"The schedule says were to shoot Jordan and Farrah's first kiss tomorrow morning."

There's no doubt I'm as red as a tomato. Fuck. I haven't even looked at my schedule yet. Obviously I should have at the very least skimmed it, but I suppose it's not a big deal. We are actors for god sakes, a smooch is nothing to fuss about.

"We could maybe uh, practice-might be easier than-ya know, when the cameras are rolling." I suggest.

Oh my lands.

Don't. Just don't even ask. Ugh come on Tom, what the fuck...

"Okay." Charlize says softly but casually.

"...Are you sure?" I ask feeling caught off guard. 

It's silly yes, because I had been the one to ask the question I just didn't think she would say yes. Not to mention how rather cliche the question was in the first place. I had kinda said it on an impulse.

"Yes I'm sure Tommy."

She giggles and I assume my facial expression must be rather amusing.

"Don't look so scared alright? I won't bite-unless you want me to." She jokes.

"Sorry I-mmf

She grabs my shirt silencing me with a soft and short kiss. It's got to be over before it started, though when she breaks away, it takes what feels like eternity for me to open my eyes again. I awaken to her green eyes staring intently at me. I'm breathing hard but I'm too smart to know its not from being out of breath. I catch a glimpse of her damp hair and emerald eyes As she looks from my mouth to my eyes before meeting my lips again.

This kiss, is slow but most definitely not soft. Our lips move together roughly, in sync as she opens her mouth for me. Her tongue runs across mine ever so gently and I think that it is the best feeling in the world. It immediately sends a throbbing pulse of blood to my dick. All I can think is, good thing my jeans are a little baggy.

Spare me. I can't help myself Charlize is  just so beautiful. I'm getting turned on sorely from kissing her even if it is just rehearsal for the film. I breathe through my nose feeling out of breath but admittedly not wanting to let go of her lips. I lean back against the couch sighing comfortably as she stretches a bit to keep from breaking the kiss. Her hair splashes a little droplet of water on my face from movement. I suck her lips in between my own not caring how obscene a sound it makes or about the water running down my cheek as I taste her mouth. My tongue licks against hers before sucking hers into my mouth. She likes it I can tell by the sigh she releases against my lips.

I groan pulling her closer by the waist and she grips a tuft of my hair silently ordering me to tilt my head. She whimpers when I lick her tongue feeling long lost at the new change of angle as it brings me deeper inside her gorgeous mouth. My dick throbs once, then twice in a pair of seconds rubbing delicious friction against my jeans. I wonder if she's getting turned on too. If she's getting-  
My dick throbs merely at the unfinished thought. Somehow it ironically sheds light on exactly what we are doing. What I'm feeling. Charlize must've had some sort of revelation too, I can't tell if it was her or me who separates first. I still hold her tiny waist and she still has her fingers threaded through my sandy hair. I rest my forehead against hers as we catch our breath. Lips both parted and swollen. It is still Charlize who breaks the silence.

"Nailed it." She says softly letting go of me to run a hand through her own hair.

I think she is too pretty to have just come from the rain.


	9. Cowboy Hats and Faded Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlize and Tom get feedback from Ron Howard followed by a very tender though, not so tender moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlize Theron truly does have a dark past. I'm not sure if she is actually as bothered by it as I wrote but I would imagine she is traumatized in some manner shape or form.

"You two nailed it! I mean it was just fantastic! The angle, the passion,-I mean really!- and the chemistry too! Seems great on and off screen!" Ron laughs.

Yes Ron Howard. Our lovely director who chiefs this romantic comedy. He was referring to the kiss Charlize and I just filmed only moments ago. It's great to hear his approval on the scene especially since we only did one take. Game thinks that is plenty enough for now anyway which I'm sure relieves him of any doubts he may of been having about casting Charlize and I together. I am probably overthinking the extent of damage mad max media reports have done to our reputation, but to be fair, I think I have every reason to be. In that case I suppose it's also good news to finally (hopefully) bury all the false rumors.

I hate it that people think I hate her.

There's a knock on the door of my trailer not long after I exit set. I run a hand through my hair simply out of habit as I step the few feet to the door.

"Charlize Theron OH MY GOD HI!-OH MAN WAIT TILL MY BUDDIES HEAR ABOUT THIS!" I say jokingly with a very over exaggerated face.

Charlize just laughs her eyes brightening with each giggle. She smiles at me and I won't tell you that my cheeks flush. I look down nervously at my feet. Some time passes before she says,

"Tommy I may not be freezing to death but I still wanna come in." She says this no doubt referring to last night when she was shivering in the hall outside my hotel room. I am doing it again. Leaving her standing there feeling uncomfortable because I have to go and be awkward every time she shows up like this to come see me. I figure I cover my ass by disguising it with plain humor.

"We're closed darlin'. Now, you ain't got to go home but you can't stay here." I joke holding my hand in mid air as if to tip a cowboy hat on my head. 

I think it's only funny because I already have a toothpick I was messing with right in between my teeth. It is irritatingly just another random habit. Seeing the smile on her face tells me it is much worth it though. I love it when she smiles.

"Aw well that's too bad I heard this is where only the best parties are-I guess-I guess I'll be on my way..."

Charlize turns on her heels as if she was really going to leave.

"But I suppose for a purty little thang like yourself, I would be so inclined as to make an exception." I smile at her stepping aside to make room.

One could say my southern American accent is quite authentic sounding due to my naturally deep tone of voice.

"Oh you are too kind sir. Don't mind if I do."

"Oh Never miss. Though I should warn you, there ain't no party in here not at this time of day. I'm afraid its Just me."

"Hmm." She taps her foot against the gravel.

"Just you huh? Well it is my lucky day!" She says kissing my cheek before heading inside.

I smirk to myself feeling proud to have entertained her. And maybe only slightly because of my little reward. I catch her staring at me (probably at the toothpick I play with so casually in my mouth.) so I take our humor farther and remove my imaginary cowboy hat to place it on the imaginary hook by the door. We both laugh hysterically. That smile will be the death of me.

Or maybe it is her lips in general. Our on screen kiss today was close mouthed and very much in character. I really hadn't allowed myself to feel anything other than what's expected for the film but last night I was so worked up from kissing her, I made up some lame excuse to get her to leave. I told myself that it was not my fault. I am a grown man with needs and she had been the one to show up in see through clothing and then kissing me like a magnet attracts to metal.

Okay. So we were rehearsing for today's scene, but Charlize is...well look at her! She's undoubtedly beautiful but that does not mean I want to be with her. Screen boners are always treatable with a cold shower. I blame it on my lack of sex. It has been a while-I really just don't have time for it. What happened last night was nothing. I am sure of it.

"So wanna run lines soon? I know tomorrow we are scheduled to shoot the scene when Jordan and Farrah first meet."

"Yeah sure. Of course we can baby-uh Charlize sorry-must still be in character." I say nervously.

Before today, we had been filming a scene where Jordan pet names Farrah baby at least twice. 

She laughs politely grabbing my hand which has apparently been shaking. Her thumb rubs gently on the back of my hand in a kind attempt to calm it. I suddenly feel so still as though the earth has stopped spinning. In fact, I can't remember a time I was ever so steady.

"Hey you." Charlize says softly squeezing my hand.

I meet her eyes feeling that instant obedience come about me once again. She smiles softly before saying,

"It's okay. Ron says we did great right?"

I return her soft grin assuming she too had high anxiety about what Ron's initial opinion would be of us working together. It was our first full day together on location I just, hadn't recognized that was the very thing causing my bad nerves right now, at least not until Charlize points it out. And right, she is truthful to tell me everything is okay because we did do well and perhaps we actually could bury the hatchet that is this fabricated hatred from the press. Tabloids make everything look and sound so ugly, though we've had our bumps in the past, Charlize and I are great friends now.

"I've got training with my best friend here soon but we can run lines later meet up after that?" I ask her.

"Wait, Zoe is teaching you to fight?" Charlize asks raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh god no!" I laugh

"No no, though that would be something wouldn't it?-I think she's in Paris now working on a spread for vogue."

"Mmhm yeah she is thats why I was confused!" She laughs.

"Eh that and you are concerned she will beat me up right?" I joke

"Well since you said it..." She says shrugging her shoulders.

"That I did."

We both burst into laughter. When it dies down I tell her the actual story.

"Seriously though no it is my best friend Peanut I have known him for some time and he has really dope moves. He actually grew up fighting for the boxers association in south Bronx."

"Really like New York?"

I chuckle because where else could I be speaking of?

"Yeah."

"Impressive."

I nod in agreement.

"It is very." I tell her.

She smiles softly and it's now that I see her dimple that has been exposed to me no more than what I can count on one hand of fingers. I think maybe somewhere inside I feel special. I can't do anything but smile back at her like a king's fool.

Charlize widens her smile and uniquely, I feel a bit disappointed. I know she can see it on my face.

"Tommy," she says gently placing her hand on my cheek.

I have not even noticed my eyes drifting away from hers. It is her gentle hand that guides my focus back on her face.

"Tommy what's the matter?"

Her voice is so loving, not unlike a mother when she is calming her crying child. I feel embarrassed to have caused her even this little amount of worry.

"Oh um nothing it's just-" I pause trying to rewire my thoughts.

She caresses my face with her thumb. I won't pretend to think this very simple movement doesn't relax me.

"It's that-Charlize, do you know, that when you smile, you have a dimple right,"

I lift my hand to lightly touch her right cheek. She surprisingly does not pull away.

"-well it's just there."

She smiles again showing me the thing I was talking about.

"But it's only when you smile like that, so softly. Just barely there it shows..." I tell her not really thinking about how off I might sound.

She blushes having since let go of my face to now be looking down at her hands that lay in her lap.

"Yeah Tommy. I know." She tells me quietly.

There's a look in her eyes I can't begin to understand. I just know the sweet smile from her face has gone away, and I can only hope it was nothing that  I said.

"I um-I get it from my father. My mother always said." She hastily wipes a tear from her eye seemingly angry to have produced it in the first place.

My heart sinks. I am not a fool. I have heard things, read articles even about Charlize's father. I know what kind of man he was, the things he did. The very things that have left invisible scars on Charlize forever. How he touched her, abused both her and her mother. How a bottle of rum was priority over his own wife-his own daughter... And how mother protected child the only way she knew how. Charlize had been robbed of a proper father long before a bullet was put to his head. A raunchy bastard he was. Those scars do not  ever heal. Not really. They just fade as time goes on. But they won't entirely go away. Wounds like that are never that simple, though they can easily be reopened from something as simple as a few words. And that's exactly what I had done. Reopened a wound. A very, very bad wound.

"Charlize...Charlize I-

She forces her lips on mine obviously ceasing my speech...Again. I don't have any time to think before her tongue's in my mouth begging me to kiss her back. I feel a single tear hit my cheek that aids my ability to realize exactly what is happening. For her tears hurt me more inside than I can ever begin to describe. Having now felt even just this one, it is certainly more than enough to make me stop with the intention of backing away, thinking she is just not in her right mind. But her hand grips my hair in a way I cannot ever seem to resist(either that or her hold on me is just that tight). I obey her call for attention without pause. Now, instead of stopping the kiss, I am deepening it, sucking her lips slowly and so softly that she's moaning against my mouth harshly. Charlize stops herself soon after, pulling away only to grasp the precious air she forgot she needed.

I have just enough time to inhale some oxygen of my own before her mouth is on mine again.

"Mmm"

 

She's greedy when our lips touch, taking control of my mouth as if this kiss alone is powerful enough to be keeping her alive, even over the oxygen in the air around us. The slightly conscience thought I possess warns me to quit kissing her in such a vulnerable state, but her hand is in my hair again and all I can think to do right now is kiss and kiss and kiss. 

Her free hand moves to cup my face while the other one runs throughly through my (probably wild) hair. I eagerly wrap my arms around her waist tugging her close enough to rub deliciously against my growing erection. Though I don't mean to, I still grunt at the friction, my tongue acting on its own accord, licking hungrily against hers. She whines as my hand travels quickly to her hair, pulling softly. She sucks my lips nearly dry, before sighing in pleasure and tearing herself away from my mouth. My dick twitches in protest, growing harder between my legs at the warmth likely produced from our closeness. She groans at the feeling, tilting her head back inviting me to kiss her neck. 

My breath barely ghosts against her skin before she's gasping, panicked, and backing away from me like a startled cat. I run a nervous hand through my hair surprised and feeling rather confused, the way one does when woken up from a very vivid dream. We are both breathing hard and dare not to be looking each others way. I sink into the couch letting my legs stretch out on the floor bellow me. I am not sure anyone will say anything, that is until Charlize speaks suddenly directing our minds back to work.

"Hopefully the kisses look passionate next time too. I'd hate to destroy our one approved scene."

I try hard not to think about how ruined her voice sounds. Or that my kisses made it that way.

She was talking about rehearsal. Charlize wants to justify a weak moment of us losing control. I can understand she was feeling emotional and took that feeling and ran with it. I guess that is what happened. I might only believe her because it was the only thing that even kind of made sense. Nevertheless it's enough for me to live with myself. There can be no way or thought that we were kissing for any other reason. This movie is important to us. The kiss felt good. ...like good for later. ...for filming.

Okay her lips are really soft, and that tongue-fuck me that woman can kiss!god damn. I tell myself that feeling this way is normal. I was really grasping the character, Jordan Peyton definitely got ahold of me. I move around hugging Charlize goodbye in need of a cold shower. I will not dare try to justify that.

"Fuuuck" I say to myself feeling like I can't wait to throw punches in training.


	10. Forgotten Scripts and All Nighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Charlize have an interesting phone conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else ever forget not to forget?
> 
> Also, Charlize Theron's mother does have a nickname for her. In real life she calls her "Charlie" because she's named after her late father Charles Theron. There will be more on that later in the story.
> 
> Lol thanks for reading! Y'all are the best!!

"Truly, I think that Jordan falls in love at first sight when it comes to Farrah. He is very much aware of her from the moment he sees her-which is at the underground lights, a place were he's not easily pulled away from. I think he wants her, not only because she's a bit of a puzzle, but she's absolutely gorgeous-the prettiest thing that he's ever seen so-and naturally, he quite immediately becomes very curious as to who Farrah is and how he fits in her world-how he can become apart of her life."

"You think I'm gorgeous Tommy?" Charlize asks teasingly even as its come about randomly in intelligent conversation.  Her boldness has quite obviously thrown me of guard, typically it always does, traditionally followed by timid behaviors in this instance, My once confident tone turning to one of a nervous wreck.

"Well I-yeah!-of course I happen to think you're-you're very beautiful-em-g-gorgeous one might say-you-" she laughs acutely saving me from the ruins of frankly embarrassing rambling.

"It's okay doll I was just pulling your leg." For some reason her particular choice of expression makes me smile, which I can assume she is doing too, just a pause later we are giggling goofy into the phone.

Our laughter simmers to brief and comfortable silence, as I remember the point I am trying to make. Our conversation first began with me calling her to let her know that I had left my script with her (again) she had joked that I did so on purpose, that I only wanted a reason to talk to her again soon, and I had laughed with her asking if that would it be so bad if I did. Now we were talking more in depth, analyzing our characters and answering each other's questions.

"I don't know Tommy I think Jordan may just be curious as to what a girl like Farrah is doing at an event like the underground lights in the first place." Charlize says as I walk into the door of my hotel room.

I had been more than halfway to the building when I remembered to not forget about my script after rehearsing with Charlize. By then I of course had (predictably) forgotten to not forget about it. So there I was dialing her number from memory (yes. I have left my script with her that many times.) so as to aware her of my mistake yet again. I honestly can't say what's come over me because I don't know. I have never struggled to this extent when it comes to remembering my belongings. I mean sure I've obviously forgotten things before but not like this, not for a film, and certainly not this many times. 

Just my mind seems to be somewhere else when I am with her. When I'm with Charlize. I can't quite put my finger on it other than being so committed to Jordan. Though I have been committed to every character I have ever played, I've even used method acting in some roles but this,- Charlize is all I think about. And not her character-not Farrah, no. Its her. It's Charlize and everything about her. 

I wake up, extremely erect with her name on my lips. Having dreamt of her all night, only to have her be the first thought I form in the morning, the bittersweet cause of my twitching arousal. In less fancy words, my cock is hard as fuck. Sometimes it goes away during my shower and other times I'm not so lucky. Those days I find it fortunate to even have time to jerk off, to just rub it down fiercely with lovely but  hastened thoughts of her. 

Most days simply ignoring it won't help. Most days I find myself in more harm if I even try, it always gets worse, I always end up fucking my hand, (whether I want to or not) and I always feel disgusting. Like I am the worst in the world thinking about my co-star like that. My friend. And not just afterward, no hardly ever, its more during, especially during. Precisely before I tug my cock harshly, when I'm close to orgasm, my body haven taken over all sane thought and logic. I hope every time is the last, though it keeps happening again and again and again.

I suppose it's been this way for awhile now. At least according to Peanut. He tells me that my thoughts of Charlize have only increased. That I've thought this way about her for quite some time. And Zoe, well Zoe is convinced I am heart broken, in love. Ive played the situation over and over in my head. I do not know how to make her understand, I tell her time and time again that she could not be more wrong. It's mad really, she's mad! I just need a good nights rest. That's all. I have not slept right in days. I just can't hang up the phone.

"Exactly what I said Charlize, Jordan is curious of her purpose in the underground you are right yes but, I mean really darling you can't expect a woman like Farrah Gaines to go unnoticed in a place like Detroit."

"No. But it's not as if Farrah is the only woman in Detroit, Jordan certainly has his pick of any and many." Charlize says matter of factly.

This argument has been going on for minutes now. Both of us clearly much too stubborn to agree.

"Oh does he? And how do you figure that?" I ask playfully.

She just laughs like it is so obvious an answer.

"Clearly I am missing something here. Pray tell, what is the joke miss Theron?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Oh please! You're a fucking heart throb boy!" She says excitedly.

"You mean Jordan or me as in Tom Hardy? Because there is a difference Li."

" My mom calls me that."

Huh? I don't believe that made any sense with what I asked.

"What?" I say obviously very confused.

"My mother she calls me Li. Sometimes Li Li as in short for Charlize like you said."

Oh.

"Oh. I uh...I didn't uh-"

"Hey. It's okay." She laughs

"It's actually kinda nice. I haven't heard it in a while. It makes me feel...-"

"Odd?" I ask feeling embarrassed to have called her something so personal.

There's silence on the other end and I pray I hadn't said anything wrong. Or something too close to home as I had once before when I pointed out the dimple on her face. So you can imagine the amount of relief I feel when she says,

"I don't mind it."

What throws me off is that she adds,

"I don't mind it with you."

I can only thank the good lord we are not face to face when she says this. I think I may look a fright if we were in person, my face is surely discolored of some sort.

"Anyways I was saying that you are a hunk! How could you not know that?"

I am more than happy at the change of subject so as to distract from my awkwardness, I just had forgotten what we were previously talking about was equally, if not even more awkward.

I play the word over in my head thinking about it. A hunk? Sure I've been called hot before I'm a actor for Christ sakes celeb crushes basically come with the fame, but I haven't ever thought too much deeper on the subject. I've certainly never seen myself as a hunk. Hearing something like that come from Charlize-well I would be a shit liar to say it doesn't at least make me blush. But she is one to talk!

"Okay, says model slash Oscar winning actress slash ballet dancer slash bi-lingual beauty Charlize fucking Theron!" I throw back at her.

"Oh and slash whatever else I may of missed!" I add feeling like there's likely much more to her list of talents than I am aware of.

"Ohhhhhhkaaaay!" She says defeated laughing lightly.

"Damn can't even take a compliment huh Thomas?"

I groan in annoyance. If I didn't know any better I could swear I was talking to-

"I swear Kravitz-" 

Charlize laughs.

"Oh I'm sorry for a moment there I thought I was speaking with someone else!" I joke.

"Really Thomas? Whatever makes you think such a thing Thomas?" Charlize taunts.

I sigh telling her,

"I like it better when you call me Tommy."

"You don't mind?" She asks.

"Not with you." I repeat to her totally not smiling like a dork in my room all by myself.

"I don't mind it with you."

I can almost see Charlize's smile as she tells me,

"Good." In a much softer tone than she had before.

"That's really good Tommy."

There's an awkward silence as neither of us know what to say. I for one honestly forgot what we were talking about before all this.

"So back to my question," she says abruptly, probably only just as abruptly remembering what we were talking about.

"And what we were discussing previously,"

"I was making the point that Jordan has always loved Farrah from the moment he first saw her-a love at first sight sort of deal if you will." I interrupted only kind of hoping this chance to reiterate my point would persuade Charlize to agree.

"Yes, and I was saying that that's not it at all."

Okay maybe my hopes were a bit of a stretch.

"Tommy, Love at first sight is so cliche! Not everything is that cheesy!" She claims.

I scoff laughing into the phone.

"Charlize it's a romantic comedy!Absolutely everything is that cheesy and predictable for that matter, it's-its a clear shoe in!"

"I disagree. Partially." She admits.

"Anyway, all other plot lines and qualities aside, it is a love story and however cheesy, stories stem from imagination and imagination stems from truth. Reality Li Li and it's beautiful the script itself is beautiful."

There's another silence between us and I fear that I've said too much. Sometimes I can get so carried away. I am very obviously (and annoyingly) passionate about my work. It is the very thing that drove Charlize nearly mad last time we worked together. I would give anything to keep that from happening again. To prevent my heart being ripped out of my chest.

"Hey." She says softly.

I straighten up self preparing for whatever heart wrenching words she was about to say.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You did it again."

I rub my eyes with my free hand feeling once again like the biggest ass there could ever be.

"I know I'm a proper ass hole I-"

"No no no no no the nickname. You said it again you called me Li Li I love it. It just makes me smile."

"Well if that's the worst of it-"

"You are a little annoying..."

"Just a little? Damn I think I can do better."

She laughs hysterically and I can't help but join in. After our laughter dies down I release a yawn.

"You said it kid." Charlize jokes.

"It's 2:30 in the morning." I mention tiredly ignoring the fact that she insists on calling me kid because she is a whole year older than me. It's ridiculously hilarious to her.

"Fuuuuuck." She replies.

Admittedly I had not realized it was so late either until I looked at the clock on my phone just now. I have a 6:30 flight to Atlanta later this morning and I needed to get some sleep.

"I gotta go darling you can't keep me up all night." I tell her huskily not really thinking about it so much as being exhausted.

"Oh darling if I wanted I most definitely could keep you up all night..."

My cock twitches eagerly though my tired brain wishes she hadn't said anything else at all. I won't admit how it turns me on that she perfectly mimics my English accent as she says this.

"Mmf" 

It's suddenly much too hot in this hotel space.

"Trust-"

My cock twitches once at her all too seductive tone of voice.

"Me."

Twice.

Fuck me I need to get off this call. She thinks it's a game but I'm pretty fucking horny when I'm tried. Her wordplay does less than help my throbbing dick at 2:30 in the morning. I could feel my precum beading warmly at the tip of my cock. I cup my hand outside my jeans hoping to calm myself.

"You sleepy head I'll say good night I was just kidding Tommy." She says after moments of silence.

Maybe I did fall asleep but truthfully I just think the palm of my hand felt too good on my balls to comprehend. She clicks off the phone (assuming I fell asleep) before I could mumble a half conscious goodbye. With my hand reaching quickly down my pants, Her name pours obscenely from my lips before I finally and actually drift off to a much needed sleep.


	11. Softer than Silk, Hotter than Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes a...shower. Zoe's being Zoe. Tom gets a lovely text.

"Nghh"

The shower is the absolute best place to have sex.

"Fuuuuck" 

Not only does it feel nice, but the foreplay is nothing to joke about. I mean who can even think to? Really when the water's hot, your partner's incoherent, and the droplets mist on her body like rain from the grey sky.

"Mmff"

Her tan skin pressed against you like Carmel on a fresh baked cookie. Hot and savory. That's how it feels when I taste her body.

Hot and savory.

Like I never want to stop tasting the warm contents of her skin. She tastes like cinnamon. No. Cinnamon sugar when my tongue dances across her skin.

She fits like a glove yet she's so damn tight when I fuck into her, and I mean fuck her good.

"Ohhh"

It's damn good when we're together. The slap of our skin always gets me because it accompanies her moans like Mac does to cheese. And fuck me that's what it would sound like. God damn Mac and cheese when we fuck.

Of course I would have already come If I was really fucking her now.

That dirty blonde hair only dirty with my hand's claw like grip, as it lays dripping wet past her shoulders. She'd moan loudly, abandoned of all senses save feel. How she feels and what she feels when she touches me. Without the presence of explicit words, I'd love to be inside her.

Charlize.

In fact, I'm certain I would die for it.

Or maybe, dramatically, it's that I'm close to cumming.

"Ughhh f-ff"

Surely my hands are ripely by now, no doubt resembling prunes at the fingertips. I touch myself now, harder than I ever have before. Maybe I am harder than I have ever been before as I'm in the shower, hot water raining down on me softer than silk. My cock aches for relief and if not from her literally, then from her hypothetically. So that is what I do now. Hypothetically. I'm fucking her pussy deep and hard and over and over and over again slamming into her rapidly and lovingly.

"Hhhhhaaah fuck"

I imagine her moaning, no screaming my name as my eyes roll back, my head hitting the shower as I spurt hot jets of cum across my belly.

"Ughhh fuck, fuck, fff-uugh-uuugh-uuuugghhh"

My hand shakes as one long squirt flies across the wall in front of me. The vibration of it jerks my cock again, and spurts the remains of hot cum bellow me directly on my now straining feet and disappearing down the drain. 

It feels so fucking good.

"Haaahhhh-ohhhh-mmmphh"

I sink pathetically to the shower floor my ass aching from the tile.

"Fuck.." I sigh breathing heavily and violently shivering from orgasm.

My body screams in pain from the use of muscle yet I still find the strength to actually wash my body like I originally came here to do.

Can you even blame me for losing focus? I did tell you once before that, those green eyes are much too distracting.

Even if it was just my imagination.

 

 

When my legs feel up and ready to do something other than stand firmly in one spot-- (so as to keep me up) no more useful than lifeless (jelly like) limbs--I turn off the water, aiming to finally get out of the bathroom. I wobble unsteadily to the sink, clearly still feeling out of it from cumming so damn hard in the shower. The bath towel's fuzzy material feels warm on my suddenly cold body. After quickly slipping on a clean pair of shorts, I brush my teeth slowly only speeding up when the steam releases my flushed reflection from the mirror. I realize just how slow I am moving as I glance at my red cheeks in the decreasingly foggy glass. 

I chuckle to myself feeling like, ten years younger. As if I am back in my teenage days pathetically trying to collect myself for school and or the general day ahead. Cleaning up shortly after a frantic, and very private moment of guarded passion. Or, as I used to call it, in much extension, if my parents hear me jerking off I'm screwed for a lifetime of embarrassment sort of moment.

Back then, if I was caught in the act, there could be nothing worse. But this wasn't back then and I graduated high school eight years ago. I am not fifth teen anymore and I sure as hell don't have to hide from my parents.

*Knock knock knock*

No, I only ever have to hide from random visitors at six in the morning.

"Thoooomaaas?"

Correction. I only ever have to hide from-

"Where are you my dude? ...god Thomas stop playing with your fucking self I brought you coffee"

Zoe fucking Kravitz.

Fuck me.

And not in the hot way like I was talking about before. But she did bring me coffee and I suppose it could've been worse.

I mean, Zoe didn't actually catch me in the act. I guess it is only partly embarrassing that she joked about what I was doing in here. ...because I was doing exactly what she accused me of...in here, joke or not, I feel somehow I am still caught.

"I was taking a bloody shower!" I defensively and immaturely yell back at her."

I open up the bathroom door (after many moments of hesitation) to Zoe and my very real coffee she holds in her hand.

"So you did." I murmur eyeing the brown cup.

The steam rises, disappearing into the air. I have always loved the smell of coffee. Zoe smiles and I think she looks childlike in all her happiness.

"I am sweet ya know!" Zoe chuckles.

I move around her stepping out of bathroom. I ruffle my hair out of habit and it feels damp across my fingers.

"Yes darling," I begin sarcastically.

"When you like to be."

I eye her curiously as I see her nod her head slightly in agreement.

"Well..." She says.

"Am I wrong?" I ask only partially kidding.

"No, not at all." Zoe shrugs raising an eyebrow.

*ding ding*

My phone goes off alerting me of a text message. I had forgotten I left it in the bathroom, not remembering to grab it on account of Zo's unexpected appearance. It is not until now that I'm realizing I've yet to put a shirt on. It's not as if Zoe hasn't ever seen me shirtless, she's my best friend and honestly I'm just comfortable enough to be without a shirt in front of her when the situation calls for it or, in times like literally right now when I forget to throw a t shirt on after the shower.

"Sorry Zo, why didn't you tell me I was indecent?" I question throwing a navy v-neck on.

"Excuse me for enjoying Tom Hardy at his finest!-well maybe not finest I think there's probably other parts of your anatomy that if exposed-"

"Oh my god..." I say rubbing my face in embarrassment.

"Relax you are much too boring for my taste, but no foolin' you're nice to look at." She shrugs.

"Gee thanks bestie" I reply very sarcastically.

*ding ding*

"Are you going to get that or should I be hired on as your personal assistant?" Zoe asks.

Her sass is on ten this morning.

"Wow ya know I don't think that is what an assistant does Zoe." I exclaim matter a factly.

"Just any old assistant, no Thomas but, a personal assistant, yes, yes that is exactly what he or she would do."

I roll my tired eyes.

"In this case she." Zoe smiles to herself.

"Read my messages?" I ask.

"Mmhm. To you."

"But upon request, mine-" I say pointing to myself.

"She, you-" pointing to her,

"Would mind her own business."

"Of course. ...unless asked." Zoe tries.

I raise an eyebrow at her while pausing for dramatic effect.

"I wouldn't ask Zo." I retort.

"Suit yourself bub." She laughs

"You still haven't read the message though. If you had me as your personal assistant you would already know what Charlize texted you. Might've already had anoth-"

"For fuck sakes..." I mumble to myself basically running back to the bathroom to retrieve my phone.

If I have to hear another second of Zoe's rant I might scream. I look to my phone (once in hand) and see that it is a message from Charlize. It only makes me kinda mad that Zo is right. Her proud attitude makes this no less irritating. Though any negative thought is quickly forgotten when I open the message from Charlize. It's a picture again, this one is of one of those vanilla ice coffees or whatever it was that she had me try a few weeks ago. I smile happily to myself reading the caption underneath.

" 6:00 training on a Saturday calls for one a deez lol"

I reply back instantly saying,

"Yummy give me some angel"

I hit send with a smile still on my face. Even after the message delivers, I find myself admiring her slender fingers as her hand holds the coffee in the photo. It's the tiniest sort of thing to notice but still my mind travels to more precious (and very recent) thoughts of the dirty things her beautiful hands could do to me.

I try not to acknowledge my dick stirring again.

"I was right wasn't I?" Zoe startles me.

Her voice sounds so close and when I turn in the direction of it she's standing on the opposite end of the large bathroom. Deciding not to address her ever continuous need to sneak up on me, I ask her,

"How did you know it was Li Li?" I turn to face her looking upon her curiously.

"Aw you guys have pet names that's so cute!" Zoe exclaims clasping her hands together excitedly.

My eyes roll profusely before I even command them to do so. I may of shot my own foot with that one, though it makes her response no less annoying.

"We do not have pet names Zoe Jesus woman she is not my girlfriend! What on earth is wrong with you?"

"First of all, the question is more what is wrong with you, and second of all, I didn't!" She chuckles.

I walk past her leaving the bathroom and running a hand through my hair.

"You didn't what Zoe?" I ask somewhat reluctantly.

"You asked me how I knew that it was Charlize." She looks at me matter a factly.

"I didn't. I didn't know it was her." She crosses her arms.

" It was an educated guess. You just confirmed that it was her."

*ding ding*

Another text from Charlize.

"Is." Zoe quietly corrects herself, though just loud enough for me to hear.

"You're on my last nerve Kravitz with such an early start at that." I admit to her.

"Yeah yeah yeah." She waves a hand as if to shoo away my words.

"I brought you a coffee damn it are you gonna drink It or not?"

I can't understand why Zoe is asking me this when this whole time she's been nursing from my coffee since I opened the door. I look at her carefully only partially glaring at her nice gesture turned well-just how can someone drink your own beverage in front of you after deeming it a gift of sorts?-and a coffee for that matter! I'm a monster in the morning and though I usually make a pot of tea before my day begins, ever since Charlize forced me to try her delicious vanilla something or other, I've been craving one every morning. The aroma of coffee alone not only spikes my senses but it makes my craving all the more stronger. I might be over reacting but having a cup of tea now, seems undesirable and pointless.

"Seeing as how there is likely no more to drink of said coffee, my answer to your now irrelevant question," I say as I carefully watch her gulp it's last drops down.

"Is a resounding..." I pause for dramatic effect before dryly saying,

"No."

"Mr. grumpy!" Zoe replies.

"That is unfortunate. You seem like you definitely need coffee... or a xanex."

"Oh fuck you Zo-you know Charlize would tell you my favorite coffee is one of those vanilla whip cream thingys." I look to her angry face with a feeling of satisfactory on mine.

I like pushing her buttons. It is like I'm the younger brother in this relationship. After being bossed around so much, I finally have the upper hand.

She smiles quite falsely after a moment. Just as soon as I think I've won this particular conversation she says,

"You mean one of those 'vanilla whip cream thingys'? Zoe points to the island in the kitchen which is adjacent to the common area were standing in.

There's a coffee right on the counter.

Damn it Zoe.

"Oh." I pathetically mutter.

"Yeah oh!" Zoe exclaims.

I shamefully walk over to get the drink sipping rather shyly.

"Sorry." I admit softly. 

"And for god sakes Thomas it's called a vanilla bean latte-"

"That's the one!" I interrupt snapping my fingers having heard Charlize say that once before.

"You are right though." Zoe begins.

When she doesn't elaborate I look up timidly raising an eyebrow.

"Charlize did tell me vanilla bean is your favorite." Zoe smiles at me no doubt feeling like she won this particular conversation.

My heart beats start to increase rapidly. I feel a certain contentment inside at the thought that Charlize had been thinking of me. An involuntary smile ever so slowly approaches the corners of my mouth.

*ding ding*

Oh yeah Charlize texted back. I told you I get distracted. I unlock my phone probably just a bit excited. My smile is growing wider by the minute.

"I already bought you a coffee boo but if it's something else you want..." She immediately sends another message.

"I got you."

I run a hand through my wet hair while subconsciously licking my top lip.

"Jesus" I moan trying to ignore the fact that my dick is twitching excitedly.

Charlize is being very flirtatious and though I don't know where its coming from, I don't care and I see no harm in playing her game.

She sends me a wink face and weakly, my cock is twitching again.

"What if there is...something else, that I want?" I reply flirtatiously pressing send and completely forgetting about Zoe even being here.

When she asks me what's up I nearly jump out of my socks.

"Don't try-"

I roll my eyes not at all prepared or up to another of her lectures. 

-"to tell me it's nothing because Char-"

She pauses having looked at the time on the clock behind me.

"-shit!" She exclaims.

"I'm late! Okay Bestie I gotta go call me later. oh and Tom?" She asks picking up her empty coffee cup to throw in the trash.

"Yeah?" I say before taking another sip of my latte.

I have oddly become very interested in watching the coffee travel up the straw.

"You might wanna...take another shower." She says while looking me up and down. I quickly follow her gaze covering myself.

So much for ignoring my erection. My brain doesn't seem to be in the right place this morning, me being so indecent in front of Zoe. I came so fucking much earlier my head must still be cloudy.

I'm pretty sure I die of embarrassment even as Zoe walks out the door leaving me to myself.


	12. The Heart of a Man, the Mind of a Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlize is insecure about her friendship with Tom. The two spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlize's full name is actually just Charlize Theron. She has no middle name.

It started with a message.

Charlize had wrote me about needing to practice for the film since our last few scheduled meetings haven't worked out for either one of us. She has been training at Los Angeles center for martial arts for another movie she's working on, (the name escapes me) and I have been either boxing with Peanut or on set for Legend, which, by the way, I'm almost finished with.

She had told me she's been so busy with her other work that she fears she has drastically neglected her character for our movie together. I had joked that such a thing could never happen, that she just wanted to see me more often, and she had laughed- maybe sarcastically (I couldn't be sure over text) saying I'm too confident.

I told her confidence is key. She said to what, and I told her, I'm sure she'd like to know.

Truth be told I'd like to know too. And that's what I told her.

"Maybe someday we'll find out."

And that's what she told me.

We had decided to practice that night, figuring since we've been texting pretty much all day, I told her if she's free, we might as well get together for a script reading. She agreed.

We had been texting all day.

Charlize is far from mine, yet when she writes to me she can be a bit flirtatious. Although it could just be her socialite personality, she's quick to say anything and everything when she feels nervous or just... plainly rambunctious. Yesterday, she told me when she had met President Obama, she was so nervous that she inadvertently invited him to a strip club with her. I laughed hysterically and she joked that Michelle Obama most likely had a hit out on her.

I told her I would come to her funeral and bring her dog ol boy (who loved to play with my dog woody) and her favorite flowers. Which are black roses by the way.

Yep. Charlize Theron the beautiful, talented woman who's so astoundingly full of life, her most favorite flowers, are black fucking roses. She told me she thinks they are a perfect description of life itself, and I told her it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. She said It is only ironically funny that a funeral is an almost too perfect  an occasion for black roses. 

Charlize can have a dark sense of humor. And because I had laughed at her joke too, I suppose that means so can I.

Her golden hand is in my hair again. Her hand is in my hair again, and I can't help it. I can't help that this feels amazing or that she relaxes me with the smallest touch of her hand on my skin. I am kissing her only in rehearsal again and I'm overcome with feelings again and again and again.

Charlize is beautiful. Charlize is sweet both literally, (her lips taste like cinnamon. Red hots to be exact. I bought her some In fact because, she told me they were her favorite and she had joked that I was trying to tell her she had bad breath) and figuratively. Her lips are satin to my once rough mouth. We've kissed a dozen times by now and yet, every touch of her lips feels like the first time. New and absolutely lovely. Every. single. time.

This time is certainly no different.

"Mm." Charlize mutters against my mouth.

At first I think she is feeling good, caught up in the feeling of her lips on mine (which can happen more often than not actually) but when I lean in to kiss her again and I'm left kissing air, I become concerned.

"What is it? I ask softly.

Her face is one of pure upset. That of pure sadness.

"Hey..."she sniffles some more tears having unexpectedly fallen.

"hey Li Li..."I say soothingly.

She's looking down at her lap and suddenly embraces me. Thrown off a bit I'm not hugging her back right away but as soon as I come to my senses I'm hugging her tight as she runs her fingers through the hair on the back of my head ceasing, to grasp it in a gentle hold.

She sighs deeply against my shoulder and though I do not know what caused her change in mood, I can tell that she wants to be held and as I've said before, A man is only a gentleman when he pleases a lady. So I hold her close. She soon, finally, relaxes. I can feel the tension release from her muscles. 

Charlize leans back looking at my face. Her doe eyes are wide and green. I lift my left hand to her face, caressing her cheek in attempt to calm her. I want her to know that she can talk to me, if she wanted to, about anything and I would listen-no judgement. Admittedly, it is much easier for me to stroke her cheek than to say my feelings of how much I care. 

I've always admired her even from afar. Ya know, before we met. It was after shooting Mad Max Fury Road that I had the desire to prove to her she never has to be anything but impressed with me.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy."

She has her focus down to her lap again I lift her chin to look into her eyes. As I meet them she says,

"I'm sorry I've been so distant!" She's sobbing and all I want is for her to feel better.

"I-" her tears fall harder as she tries to speak.

I wipe them away feeling the droplets wet on my thumbs as they disappear from her cheeks, only to have many more crocodile tears drop on her face. 

My heart sinks from watching Charlize cry. Even though I don't quite understand the reason let alone extent of her random upset.

I get the feeling, that overwhelming part that begins before a waterfall of tears. I feel not unlike a mangled toy. Broken, and useless at not being able to help her when she is so terribly sad. I won't let my eyes fill up now.

"Charlize"

She quickly lifts her head at my use of her full name. (I still do use her full name. I think her name is gorgeous. So unique and fitting for her. But I have taken to calling her Li Li or Li more recently.)

I say this, looking into her watery orbs

"You worry too much."

Her head dips down as she won't meet my eyes again. Only appropriately frustrated at her lack of confidence, I gently but firmly lift her chin forcing her to look at me. She does so shamefully.

"Charlize you have no reason to be nervous about Farrah! Okay? You are an astonishing actress-" I pause enjoying her laughter.

I find myself smiling while seeing the joy timidly spread across her face. She giggles as I lift her chin once again having not even realized she had left my gaze.

"Just smashing, really!" I say enthusiastically although I can't for the life of me understand why she doesn't believe me.

She continues to giggle and after a moment I feel as though I've missed something. Was there a joke in there somewhere?...

Charlize shakes her head eyes closed and still full of laughter. Is it entirely improper of me to think the tears (just barely fallen) are pretty on her face while she laughs?

"Tommy, I miss you." She tells me softly.

I just...stare at her-I blankly stare at her. I don't know if it is because I am unsure of what to say, or if it's because there is nothing to say. She must already know that I miss her. maybe I stare at her because my response would be just that. I miss her too. I do every minute without her though I can't tell her that. If I was to say anything to her now it would be that I have the heart of a man, strong and pumping only for her, But,

"I have the mind of a god damned coward when it comes to you." I think this to myself as she wraps her arms around my neck in a sweet embrace.

I stroke her platinum blonde hair (she died it for her other production. It begins shooting next month but Charlize photographs the promo posters and magazine shoots in the next few days) which somehow feels softer that before.

"I miss you. That's all Tommy." She holds me tight to her body whispering in my ear,

"I've missed you..."

 

 

"Did you bring the shit?"

"I brought the shit."

She actually does have shit with her for us to do together. 

It is a game we play. Me and Charlize.

"Right well come on now, in you go are you mad?" I open the door just wide enough for her to slip in.

"Let's not wait for the grass to grow you'll be seen angel!" I look around the corner over dramatically just as its done in all the spy movies. Her laughter is a comforting sound.

I close the door leaning against it hastily.

"You mustn't be so frivolous agent 01101111101" I totally make up at the top of my head.

Charlize erupts into a fit of laughter and I can't help but smile widely.

"Please. Do forgive me sir it's only that I am unfamiliar with these quarters." She says between laughter. I think her English accent is too perfect.

She isn't being completely untruthful, she had struggled finding this hotel and my room for that matter. It is one she has never been to or even heard of, and come to think of neither had I before now... the venetta hotel and spa? I mean honestly have you? 

Don't misunderstand, I am by no means complaining. Marta always gets me into the most hospitable and beautiful places she can locate, (sometimes more luxurious than I'm comfortable) but it is a particularly difficult place to find in these Tennessee mountains. It is where we're to film the rest of our movie together, here in Tennessee and Charlize had more than an experience getting here. She had called me two different times asking for directions before arriving ten minutes late at the door. Again, I'm not complaining I'd rather have less time with her than to have none at all. But To be real, it is less time with her. So, I suppose I can't pretend to be completely fine with it.

"You can't expect me to keep composure when you've given me such a ridiculous and might I say extensive number! That, I am so undoubtably required to respond to." 

Her character for her other movie (not with me) is a British spy operative with platinum blonde hair.

"Right, fair enough!" I put my hands up in surrender as we laugh together.

A screeching sound now comes from the kitchen notifying me that the tea (I had forgotten about) is ready.

"Tea darling?" I ask politely as I walk to the kitchenette to retrieve the finished pot.

When she doesn't immediately respond  I ask again assuming she didn't hear me.

"Li Li" I say a bit louder.

"Did you want some tea?"

I turn around after pouring myself a mug to find her giving me what I can only describe as her 'seriously Tommy?' Face. To which she then says,

"Seriously Tommy?" And I stir my tea chucking to myself.

I'm pretty sure I can hear her eyes roll.

"Tommy you know I-"

"You want coffee yeah Li, I know." 

I gesture for her to sit down and she takes her shoes off as I find a seat on the sofa.

"I just thought you know, Loraine being a British spy and all, would naturally want tea." I joke. 

"Oh naturally!" Charlize mimics in accent.

I point to her approvingly while sipping my tea.

"That may very well be but Charlize always, would rather have coffee over tea-any day!" She says shaking her head, sits down, patting my knee.

When I put my mug down on the coffee table in front of me, I burp, Charlize laughs, I ask her what on earth she's doing.

"Don't go love, I can change!" I exclaim dramatically. She laughs as I drop to my knees in front of her taking her shoes away from near her.

"Don't make me do it Tommy." She warns.

"It's safe to say I shall never make you do anything Charlize." I say.

"Don't try me doll."

It's a game we play. Me and Charlize.

"Tries Charlize" I say in monotone feeling,...rambunctious. 

She stands up giving me an evil smirk and leaning her head down to get right in my face.

"Thomas!" She yells in impression of Zoe.

"Okay..."

"Thomas!"

"Stop." 

"THOMAS."

"Charlize Theron!"

"Thoooooooomasaaaas!!!" She says stretching out my name the same way Zoe would if she was yelling at me from afar.

She's enjoying this. She always does. There's a wide smile on her face. This is my punishment every time I annoy her to a certain extent. Charlize just repeatedly says my name in her 'Zoe voice' as she calls it and gets right in my face.

"Thomas. Thomas. Thomas." She's tilting her head to the side just so, with every mention of my name.

Her eyes big and bugged out with a ridiculous grin on her face.  
She looks absolutely mad. Insane. She's crazy!...Actually, If it weren't so annoying it would be quite a funny sight.

"Stop it!" I tell her

"Li please."

"Thomas Thomas Thomas." She says in a singsong tone.

I stand up looking her dead in the face. Her eyes are looking everywhere but into mine while she continues to repeat my name annoyingly. Tell me, what is the easiest way to shut someone up?

Right. You either kiss them or kill them. Since I don't exactly want to kill anyone, I go for the latter. Being the hopeless romantic I am I feel the need to lace my fingers in her Atomic blonde hair before I kiss her gently on the lips.

She sighs relaxing her body from the hyper movements to nothing but kissing me as gentle as we both know how  

"Okay you win." Charlize says quietly after we both let go. My hand is still in her hair and she bites her lip before smiling lazily at me. I rub my thumb on the back of her neck (bellow her hair line) as she meets my eyes. With her green eyes looking at me like that I'm s  
almost sure we'll kiss again, but we come to our senses before that can even happen.

"Ya know, I just wanted to get some coffee fool." Despite the name calling, she's smiling at me like I'm the prettiest thing in the world.

Maybe it's because of that, that I tell her,

"Okay."


	13. Second guesses and favorite games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is convinced Charlize wants more than coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 can play at that game.

"One vanilla bean latte."

I look at her cautiously silently saying,

"Two vanilla bean lattes." She corrects in higher octave.

The concierge smiles-more to Charlize than I-and exits to go retrieve our beverages. We hired him (I gave him 100 dollars for the job-what? Is that not what a gentleman does when trying to impress his lady? Ya know pull out one hundred dollars to get the job done?-not that she was my lady-not that I was trying to impress her-or that something like that would impress her-ugh now I feel a pass of arrogance-am I arrogant for what I just did?-god!anyway, we just wanted to avoid paps we were told-actually by the concierge-this was a hot area for paparazzi.) I eye him closely as he shuts the door. If Charlize notices she does not say anything. Her chuckle almost comes about predictive.

"What?" I ask defensively. She walks to the common space and though I am frustrated at her for-sarcastically?- laughing at me, I can't help but think she looks marvelous moving gracefully ahead of me. Her legs long and exposed in the rooms natural lighting. My cock stirs as my eyes travel up her body to her-

Now frustrated with myself and my ever observant brain, I try to remember that I'm supposed to be frustrated with her.

"What is so funny Charlize?" I ask firmly trying and probably failing to disguise my distracted way of thinking.

Well, I mean, it isn't as if I wasn't paying attention to her. I just...wasn't listening.

"Huh?-I-I said you're just cute-" she says hastily looking mildly confused.

My cheeks flush I'm sure of it. I know they do because I can feel my skin heating as she speaks to me. 

"-you alright doll?"

I suppose I do look weary, I've been standing in the same spot since the concierge left. I am sure my reddish appearance is of assistance to her concern. In other words, it certainly doesn't work in my favor. I just think that I-

"You think I'm cute?" It is all I registered. Even though it is probably far from the point.

Her eyes get big and I am positive I see her cheeks redden. I know there's a ridiculous, however, involuntary smirk on my face.

Even though that is only because Charlize points it out.

"Whatever Tommy look we-we should check on our coffee." She sounds irritated but her face shows otherwise.

Her face shows playful anxiousness...I like to play.

I slowly walk towards her determined to get an answer out of her.

"Our coffee will be here soon." I say huskily.

"Answer the question." I continue walking toward her and she starts to back up no doubt intimated by my persistence.

"Come on." She tilts her head a bit probably trying to present a sense of control over the conversation.

"I already told you you're a hunk remember?" She says confidently.

I shake my head lightly never having taken my eyes off hers. Distantly, I think about how they glisten in the sunlight.

"That's different." I say still husky like. I don't mean to. Charlize just brings it out of me. Sometimes expectantly. Sometimes unexpectedly. And sometimes when she admits things she seems to have no prior thought of. When she says just what she feels right then. Or.

Right now.

Admittedly, it drives me crazy in all the good ways.

Damn it. I need to buy bigger pants. She so fucking-

"How is it different?" She says softly her voice a bit shaky with what I suspect is excitement.

She doesn't want to be but she is. It's exhilarating to her. The unknown. The anticipation of what I might say next.

"You only agreed to a statement that was already said about me." I watch her look travel from my eyes to my lips as I gently place my hand on her chin.

I rub her there long enough for her to notice just what I'm doing. Just how in control I am.

"I wanna know what you think."

By now I've backed her up all the way. Up against the wall holding her in place by my mere presence. I have one hand pressed on the wall she's leaning against and the other caressing her face. There is no real secure hold keeping her here, but she won't move.  
She doesn't want to.

She only stares me down still trying to prove some confidence, to herself, maybe, more than I.

"I wanna hear you say it." I tell her roughly,  
"I wanna hear how cute you think I am" I say pressing her firmly against the wall with my hips.

"Say it." I command pressing just enough against her that if she moved her hips at all she would feel my erection.

I can tell by the look in her eyes she knows it's there.

Or maybe it's that her breath quickens as I tell her once more to

"Say it." She gulps before parting her  
Lips ever so slightly.

"Go on."

"You're cute." She mumbles.  
I tilt my head briefly in order to be a breath away from her lips. She slowly raises her fingers to caress my jaw line and rub her thumb along the  
Corner of my lips.

"Yeah?" I ask huskily pressing her closer. She exhales deeply as our hips join roughly. All she can manage is a nod of her head.

But that's not enough for me.

I want more.

"Are you sure that's what I am? Is that all you think because-"

I trace the line of her neck with my fingers while making sure I'm close enough that she can feel the heat from my Lips as I speak.

"Because I would think, you fancy more. More than just...cute. I say smoothly.   
"Boys are cute right?" I See her smile and hear her hushed laughter 

"Yes. Yes I suppose..."She breathes repeating herself more confidently. "Yes."

"Mm. Yeah. Well I'm a man." I smirk.

"Yeah." She says helplessly running her hand through my hair. She's making me lose control- the bit that I have left.  She's making it hard not to kiss her. Take her.

here up against this wall.

"Right. I'm not just cute Charlize."

"No." She says quickly nearly whispering as she becomes more distracted by my lips. The softness of my hair.

"Mm." I chuckle.

"What am I Angel?" I whisper. She opens her mouth as if to plant it right on mine. She might have were it not for 

*knock knock knock*

We both freeze as if moving at all would kill us. 

*Knock knock knock*

I turn around a bit angry like, opening the door probably a little rougher than I should have. The concierge must've noticed the look of irritation on my face.

"...I uh...here's your coffee-" he says shyly.

"Thanks." I say shortly flicking him a hundred before shutting the door...Probably slamming it.

What? He caught the bill!

Ughh.

When I turn around she has a simple look on her face and if I didn't know any better I'd say nothing ever happened before the concierge came to the door. Except,

Nothing did.  
Not really.

The uno cards appear to be taunting me as she holds the box in her pretty hands.

"Ready?" She asks. I smile not being able to do anything else as I see her glowing face.

It's our second favorite game. Me and Charlize.


	14. Disses and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlize and Tom have a tough moment filming. The solution is a long time coming ;)

"Just take my waist like this."  
She places my hands in their proper position. One on her waist, the other in her hand.  
I laugh nervously, like I'm supposed to.

"And one, two,...three" she says slowly, hesitating, like she's supposed to.  
"One two three, one two three" as directed she laughs when I nearly trip.  
We move round in dance like we're supposed to, timidly smiling at one another, and falling hopelessly in love as we should. This is the scene where Farrah teaches Jordan how to dance. Ballroom dance. I imagine it would be quite hysterical (as intended) if Charlize and I weren't at each other's throats like we really do indeed hate each other. Though as I said before that is far from the truth. Actually, were I to speak frankly, we've become nearly inseparable until now. We just-

"Ow!" She screams probably a bit over dramatically. She can be such a brat sometimes! "How many times are you gonna step on my foot fool?!" She asks angrily. I roll my eyes at her exaggerated attitude.

"Oh I don't know..." I look around dramatically...well sarcastically, as if a magical leprechaun will show himself suddenly, insisting a ridiculous answer in satisfactory to Charlize. "Once??-I stepped on your foot once Charlize!"

"Charlize, Tom, what's going on? Where's that passion?" Ron asks interfering in the issue of which has obviously and oddly become personal for me and Charlize. We glare at each other, upset that the other cannot control themselves long enough to shoot.

"Where's the love I've been getting from you two? ..." He looks between the two of us searching for an answer neither of us have. "Tension just will not work for this scene it-it's too vital to the foundation of the relationship." He rants. He sighs calming himself.

"Look let's try that again just as you were before." He tells us, I huff, and Charlize rolls her beautiful green eyes before uncrossing her arms.

"Okay." Ron says after we've taken place.  
"And action!"

We run through the same scene except not completely. I-I stepped on her foot again...  
"Ow! Oh my god seriously?!" Charlize yells. Maybe I did it intentionally, maybe I didn't...  
"Alright take five you two and work it out this is ridiculous!" Ron has had enough.

I childishly storm off the set and Charlize (just as childishly) follows after me with what sounds like-and probably is-angry footsteps. I briefly wonder why she's even following me but then I remember that we're supposed to 'work it out' in the words of the director himself.

"You certainly know how to make a show. Rattled Ron now, haven't you?!" I crow shoving the door to my trailer open and stomping inside like a proper child.

"Me?!" Charlize yells slamming the door. She has her hand placed across her chest to resemble some sort of innocence. I could scoff.

"I'm not the one steppi-"  
"At least I'm doing my job!"  
"Oh so now I'm slacking?" She screams

"Well it's not as if you're the best instructor!"

"Best instructor..." She mimics in my English accent immaturely. I ignore even my dick twitching at the automatic turn on. It's what understandably stresses me further.

Charlize rolls her eyes stepping in my face. "Or maybe you should pay attention instead of drooling over Tiffany in the camera lines!" Tiffany Teresta is the main camera person, next in line to director Ron Howard, her job is to film the movie yes, but also to discuss camera frames with Ron when the time comes. I hadn't looked at her once. 

Okay. Maybe I had. But not intentionally, much less it was off set, not just now like Charlize assumes...I'm only human.

"Never did I once take my eyes off you Charlize! Like I'm supposed to during the scene!" I exclaim, thrusting my hands through my hair. 

"Oh shut up Tom!" She exclaims though I vaguely see a redness to her defined cheeks.

"Maybe she should be cast as my character, then you can look at her all you want, like you're supposed to! At least then you'd have an excuse!

"Fuck!." I exclaim more to myself than her. Quickly, pacing in complete anger.

"Are you bloody kidding me right now?! Jesus woman you're driving me absolutely insane!"

"Oh yeah?" She scowls.

"Paint me another picture Tommy, tell me how much of a nightmare I am this time! I've been meaning to add more shitty artwork to the walls of my home!"

"Oh and her true colors appear!" I say rolling my eyes.

"It's better than the colors you used on that repulsive piece of shit." She mumbles crossing her arms.

"You really fucking hate that painting don't you?" I ask harshly squinting my eyes. She raises an eyebrow giving me a cold glare. 

"I fucking hate you." 

That's it.

I stomp towards her grabbing her ass as I plant my angry lips on hers. I growl as her mouth opens with zero hesitation for my tongue. She moans when I squeeze her ass putting us chest to chest. I suck her tongue releasing her lip with a bite. She whimpers as she feels my teeth along her swollen lip.

"Sure doesn't sound like you hate me." I whisper huskily as I feel her perky breasts heaving against my hard chest. There's a mad look about her sexy green eyes.

A mad, dirty look.

My cock throbs excitedly.

I pick her up in my arms thinking, fuck it, her expression is enough said, putting one hand around her waist, and the other fisted in her hair. We both sigh in unison, like we couldn't be more happy I got this mission accomplished. After just seconds of eye contact,we're kissing again, with her in my arms.

Her lips are so soft, so soft and plump as I bite my way into her mouth.

"Hhh" she breathes parting her lips.  
She laces her hands through my hair and I'm beginning to think it's her favorite part about me as she slides down to her feet, now touching the floor. 

I've got no less hold on her than I had when she was in my arms. The only difference in our closeness is, my tongue wet hot against her own, and swirling inside her silky mouth.

"Mmm." I moan as she tugs my hair tilting my head to the right, changing the angle of our kiss. Kisses. It's more now actually, and much rougher than I've ever let myself kiss her. She likes it though, I know because her sighs come out like little moans every time we break apart, and we both moan sufficiently as we come back together.

I'm moving my lips eagerly, delighting in the way her mouth syncs so gorgeously with mine. She's gorgeous, I think, this may be the first time I've noticed her assumed jealously, yet still even as I'm nipping at her ear, I tell myself it's crazy. 

Increasingly I am finding it hard to get enough of her even as she sighs happily against my neck. My dick Is throbbing. The feeling itself, only seems to drive my need more.

Her slender neck could not look more inviting. Her skin-it is so glistening tan, asking me to kiss her there.

And bite her there,

And suck.

Her tongue licks across mine hungrily before doing it again.

And again.

And again.

Even one more time, before I can't take it any longer and put my lips to her neck like Ive wanted to.   
Like I've always really wanted to.

She sighs as I start kissing, peppering bity smooches down her neck, and very bittily thinking how fast we're going, how quickly were losing control. By now I need to lick her neck so I do, gently and slowly. She sighs pulling my hair again, but harder and against her, as if I would ever let go.

I suck hard from her ear to her collarbone thinking,  
I would never dream of it.

I back her up against the wall. Her neck tastes so good, but her sighs of pleasure sound even better.

"yeah. Mmh" She moans pulling my head up by my hair. She kisses me again, eager to get her tongue back in my mouth. I groan grabbing her waist to pull her closer to me, our hips lining up like magnets.

My dick is getting really hard with the way we are kissing like long lost lovers, and it's getting even harder to be discreet. Not that what either of us are doing is discreet, I just don't know how she will feel about my dick pressed right up against her-

I can't control myself, doing it anyway as I think about fucking her right here in my trailer. I've especially wanted her since the other day in my hotel room, when she had called me cute. All words of g rated innocence-she had not fooled me.

I'll be damned if that girl doesn't find me sexy as hell.

It's a turn on really, the dirty possibility of someone-anyone walking through.

Our kisses are becoming more and more intense as I tug her to my chest. I think now we could only be closer if we were naked, and I don't know if it is that particular thought of her, or the beautiful moan she releases that makes my cock twitch as I sigh in pleasure, and slowly lose the tiny grip left on myself.

She must've felt my helpless twitch, (and liked it) because next thing I know, she's wrapping an arm around my shoulder and massaging my scalp with the other as she pushes her hips forward, losing more of herself as we go. Her simple actions cause my dick to stir a pair of times, and I moan in pleasure, enjoying the friction.

"Hmmf"

"Hnhh" she sighs as I push back.

She tugs at my hair, this time to look at my face. I see her dilated orbs, pupils blown, and a confident stare to match.

We are both out of breath and trying to catch it as we look at each other.

I want her now more than ever.

Her legs wrap around me, as I pick her up carrying her to the couch. (Yes. My trailer always has a couch. I'm not a whore, I just like to sleep on break and between takes at times...ya know catnaps.)

I fall on top of her after laying her down quickly.

"Nghh." I grunt at the pleasure traveling through my cock as she pushes her hips up to grind against me. She lets go of the kiss, and I assume she's out of breath, kissing her neck instead.

"Ughh." She moans half in satisfaction, half in lustful frustration.

She's grasping my hips like a life line, knowing in the back of my head that Id only let go if she asked. She is gasping rapidly while trying to pull me closer against her. I lick up her neck until her breathing calms, whispering in her ear,

"Shhh" in attempt to sooth her. I bite at her collarbone and she gasps loudly putting a leg in between mine. I growl excitedly as my crotch rests properly against hers. I immediately buck my hips against her, my body working at its own accord. 

Charlize kisses my neck leaving wet saliva behind then blowing on my skin causing me to shiver and my cock to twitch.

"Ughh yeah" she groans having felt the hardness against her. It only makes me twitch again, my cock likely now fully erect and bobbing against my pants.

Against her.

She tilts my head up kissing me roughly sucking my lips like hard candy. I feel her hand travel under my shirt and glide across my abs carefully. My stomach muscles tense as she eases her movements, caressing my body slower.

Distantly, I wonder if she likes my abs. I don't mean to sound conceded, but well,

I have been working out. 

shivering, I grind against her in some kind of half-assed attempt to show control. Though she moans, it is an awfully bad idea for gaining the upper hand, when rubbing together feels like heaven.

I am losing evidently by the second. 

There's a long moment where I just bury my head in her shoulder and grind against her like a horny dog. Her pussy's warm, I can feel the dampness against my jeans on the swollen head of my penis. Her nails scratch down my back in just the right ratio of painful to fucking amazing. It takes me a minute to realize she's trying to take my shirt off.

I lift my head from her neck ridding myself of the damn thing and throwing it wherever the hell.

"Yeah" I moan as she rubs my nipples with her thumb producing delicious pressure against the friction of our dry humping and my bare skin.

"Off, fuck take it off!" I groan raising the hem of her shirt. She lifts her arms as I yank it from her body maybe a bit too hard.

"Mnnm" I moan sitting up so she's sitting in my lap with her long legs wrapped around my waist, her heels against my lower back. I kiss and suck on her neck teasing her into frustration.

"Come on..." She begs Grabbing my hair, wanting my mouth on her breasts. I smirk sucking her neck lightly. She's growls.

"You gonna be good?" I whisper in her ear. She pants running her fingers through my hair.

"mm..." She whines. I chuckle trying not to moan as her hips grind ruthlessly against my hard cock.

"Mm Yeah you gonna behave? Be a-ugh-a good girl for me?" I growl tweaking her nipples. She arches her neck sucking hard on my shoulder.

"Ughh yessss Tommy God-just-get your fucking mouth on my tits!

I do as told, biting and sucking like a starving baby. I moan, shocked at myself from how much I've been wanting this, how much I've been teasing myself just as much as her.

"Nnngh yesssss!" She moans grabbing my hair. "Fuck..."

I sit back admiring the shininess of her her skin from my kisses. I'm breaking her pants open before I can even think of doing it.

Literally.

I broke her pants open. Her button pops. I know we both hear the bloody thing roll onto the floor as I stick my hand down her jeans not giving a fuck. Her surprised gasp quickly turns to a moan. I growl rubbing my fingers against her opening.

"Jesus baby you definitely can't hate me that much." She's fucking soaked and Laughing breathlessly, cursing when I finally touch her clit.

"Fuuuuuuckk..."  
"Ngh" I moan feeling my cock pulsing in time with her twitching clit.

"Take-your-your-ffucking pa-pants off." She commands. "NOW."

My hand twitches on her clit before standing up on wobbling legs. Apparently I don't move fast enough for her because she's up and yanking my pants down to my ankles before I can even begin.

She's in her underwear when I look at her in complete awe obviously having missed her pants being removed.

Hell, I don't even know where our bloody clothes are. She's too distracting, too fucking gorgeous right here naked and pussy wet for me.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." I moan marveling at the sight before me. She's god damn bare ass naked and our bodies are pressed together quicker than I can exhale.

I don't even remember taking my shorts off.

"Ohhhhhh yeahhh Charlie-ffuck" I moan having shoved her on her back to the floor thrusting and thrusting inside her. She's whimpering, whining, with each twist of my hips. "Yeahhhh-unngh"

She cries sounding like a sad puppy. "Babe-babyy harder-ffuck-fuck me harder!"

"Is that-" I groan mid thrust "you want me-me to go harder yeah?" She whines eagerly.

I find some strength to pull out, grabbing her hips and thrusting into her pussy from behind. But I don't move. I wanna make her beg, I wanna make her squirm, make her sorry she ever-

"Don't you ever fucking say you hate my again." I whisper just loud enough so she can hear me. She whimpers as I tug her up so her backs against my chest. The angle is amazing, her pussy clenching around me. I swallow a moan not giving her any power.

"Yeah?" I question groping her breasts when she doesn't answer. I kiss her cheek trying not to lose it.

"Yes. Yes Tommy yesssss just move mooove please please baby now!"

"Good girl." I whisper in her ear before shoving her to the floor cheek on the wood, my hands on her ass. 

I show her no mercy, pounding into her hard over and over and over as she moans, whimpers, and says my name again and again with every lovely slap of skin.

I grunt and grunt feeling her pussy clench around my dick nice and tight.

"Ah love you're gonna fucking come for me. Right now, right now love, let go-ohh-you're so fucking naughty Charlize come. Come. NOW!"

And she does so hard. And I follow her jerking inside her pussy, pulsing wave after wave of come into her, and finally groaning long and loud.

 

"Fuck." I sigh heaving and sweaty next to her as we lay flat on the floor.

So much for the couch.

"Dito..." Charlize murmurs, sighing  
Deeply.

I turn my head to look at her. I  
Brush her lips with the backs of my  
Fingers. Charlize looks at me with sated eyes, a soft smile about her exposing her cute dimple. She looks so beautiful after a bout of sex I could nearly fuck her again.

And I might,

Except our break was over 20 minutes ago.


	15. Plates and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom poses a "shouldn't be so difficult" question. With a little help Tom's "not so planned out" night becomes a quiet evening.

"So um," This is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

"Would you," Scratch that, it is the very hardest thing I've ever had to do. Though I suppose I haven't had a very hard life.

"Well listen, Charlize, would I-" Oh my god...

She is looking at me kindly but confused at the same time. I can't say I blame her, seeing as how it's taken me a ridiculous amount of time already. I suppose even prior to this moment.

We are sitting outside at one of the picnic tables on set location eating lunch. She's raising an eyebrow at me, encouraging me to speak and obviously, this only makes me more nervous. She must be able to hear my heart beating now.

"Right, how would you like it if-if-if we went on a date?" I say hastily, rubbing my eye in anxiousness. Charlize just stares at me with quite an unreadable expression.

"Well we-we could go get food-or-or I could make you dinner one night," I say rubbing my ear. She's raising her eyebrow again so I look around sporadically between meeting her eyes. They are so very green and intimidating.

"I-I could make you steak or-or spaghetti. I use this kind of sauce tha-"

""You mean how we are right now-eating food?" She says a mouth full of fruit.  
I freeze. Feeling rather bashful. My cheeks are no doubt red.

"Well, I-I no I-" I'm interrupted by her laughter. I look at her smiling face feeling embarrassed.

"I'm kidding Tommy." She admits. "Yes."

"Yes?" I ask only tending to my sandwich as I recover from much embarrassment.

"In answer to your question." I look up at her more than attentive. She giggles at my apparent cluelessness. "Tommy yes I'll go on a date with you." 

I freeze mid chew, at a loss for words. I can't believe she said yes. Even after my erroneous attempt to ask in the first place.  
But she had, and now I can only focus on one thing. Her beautiful features glowing like a halo in the midday sun. Her face is like diamonds shining on its own as if it were cast by a spotlight. And lips like that should never go to waste. I clench my jaw, only half because I am chewing my food. Her eyes soften as she continues to look at me, laughter subsiding. She swallows even though she has finished her fruit a while ago. I lick my lips only half way because I've finished my lunch. I look at my watch to see that we still have 10 minutes till the next scene.

I look Charlize in the eyes silently asking if she is thinking what I am. She raises that brow of hers again, returning my subtle smirk.  
We are both to our feet faster than you can say jump.

I take her hand in mine while looking over my shoulder, so as not to find curious eyes. I deem the coast clear and lead her to a near by tree though just far enough and wide enough that if we go behind it, we wouldn't be seen. So that is exactly what we do. Though I don't really lead her, she already knows where to go. We have done this before. I trail after her only to stop just as she leans against the tree, patiently waiting for me to do what I do best. I have no real reason for hesitation. Charlize just looks so stunning standing there, under the tree, looking upon me as if to dare me to come closer. So I do. And her mouth is like water to a dehydrated man.

Pretty soon she's sighing against my mouth and I know she's been wanting my lips just as much as  
I have wanted hers. They taste of strawberry and mango and as we continue to kiss I find nothing more to do besides deepen it, kiss her harder. We sound like the movies, one that highlights the sound of two people snogging, our mouths clicking and smooching like teenagers. Charlize pulls me against her by my waist causing me to moan in satisfaction. I love it when she takes control.

"Mmh-" I begin, separating from the kiss. "I've wanted to-mm" She kisses me again not really wanting to wait for me to finish. "do this...all day..." I admit softly, between kisses. I bring one hand to her hair and she kisses me roughly sucking my tongue in her mouth before biting my lips.

"Then shut up." She says firmly, kissing me hard. On a normal occasion I might of laughed at her bluntness, but right now it only lights my fuel. What she doesn't know is two can play at this game. I grab her ass with force to hold her against me, and enough squeeze to receive a Yelp from her precious mouth. 

"Shh..."

She moans as I tilt my head to angle the kiss. It's not as if the kiss has not affected me, but when she lifts her hand from my shoulder I know what she's going for next, and tho I'm starting to get hard, the pride of leaving her there heaving and wanting, wins over my inevitable erection. Probably because we have minutes to spare.

"Don't want to be late to scene now do we?" I wink at her, running a hand through my hair the way I know she wants to. I smirk at her disappointed face before turning back to set. I try not to think about just how appetizing she looks as I walk away. She knows to follow me a bit more after to not arouse suspicion. Maybe that's why it's taking a minute for my dick to soften down. Whatever the struggle, my lust won't get away with it this time.

I suppose kissing her so passionately at lunch not only gave me a boner, but it gave me much confidence too. I had already asked her out on a date though I was so inexplicably nervous that I'm afraid we never actually set a date for the date. Our date. Okay, I guess I'm still nervous but I make the date anyway for sooner than I really put much thought into.

"Its tonight!" I exclaim to Zoe over the phone. I hadn't really thought this through.

"Tonight?!...oh Thomas, Thomas, Thomas." I'm pretty sure she has her head in her hands. Or is at least shaking it. "What were you thinking?"

"Well I wasn't...thinking" I say reluctantly.

"Yeah and what were you doing Thomas?"

"Well I...we-"

"You were making out behind the tree again weren't you?" She didn't have to say it like that. It had only happened two other times-maybe three who cares?

"Okay we were not making out Zo it was a few kisses during break."

"Yeah bull shit y'all were making out...Jesus, Tom you're like high school kids stealing kisses between class!...or in your case takes."

"Right, well I've got to drive home ya know, get ready for my date so..." Game okayd me to leave for the day and be back to set at 7 tomorrow. Something about the lighting just then for filming...anyways long day for me but an exciting night!

"Yeah I'm meeting you there, you cannot do this alone-not at this rate you've left yourself no time Thomas!"

"Helpful..." I say sarcastically.

"I'm bringing peanut too because I can only do so much at this point."

"No Zoe this isn't a gathering I'm having a date!"

"Listen, this has given me anxiety just hearing the story Thomas, you are lovesick-"

"I am not lovesick..."

"Look, do you even know where your gonna take her?"

"Yeah, I was gonna make her steak!" I say matter of factly."

"Like at your apartment?-Okay no. Zero time 8 o'clock Thomas God! Charlize-it's basically 7 already what are you-look, I'm texting peanut now, I'll see you soon!"

"Zo-" and she's gone.

Christ. I didn't think I had been out of the game this long...  
Though I am now sincerely frustrated, I feel quite giddy about seeing Charlize tonight. I theatrically touch my lips, somehow still tingling from her luscious kiss.  
Kisses.  
Fine. I suppose we were making out...briefly. Even still I can't help but grin foolishly at our childlike behavior. And then, thinking something I once loathed to be thought at all, I ask myself one question,

So what if Zoe was right? I easily think it a lovely thought if it means this feeling of happiness about me now.

*knock knock knock knock knock*

I open the door to Zoe and Peanut standing impatiently outside. "Ugh! Could you go any slower?" Zoe says zipping past me. Peanut laughs stepping inside before I close the door.

"Hello to you too Zoe please, do come in." I mutter.

"How's it going man." Peanut asks bringing it in for a handshake.

"I'm getting on fine actually, you guys don't have to be here." I assure them, although more for my benefit than theirs.

"But!" Zoe starts, already haven helped herself to a water bottle from the fridge. "It wasn't a question." I raise an eyebrow at her looking over to Peanut. He shrugs his shoulders as if to agree. I run a hand through my hair shifting my stance muttering,

"Unbelievable..."

"What's unbelievable is the fact that you haven't even begun to make dinner!" She says before taking a drink of water. "You're lucky I'm here Thomas this was quickly turning into a potential disaster date."

I make no point to hide my confusion as she begins getting utensils from the cupboard to make spaghetti. 

"This takes 20 minutes Thomas so-" she pauses looking at me with disgust. I would be more offended were it coming from anyone else.  
"Please don't tell me that's what your wearing..."

"What?" I ask genuinely confused. "What on earth is wrong with what I'm wearing?" Peanut does a once over at my attire only just now paying attention to my outfit. A t-shirt and jeans. What's wrong with that? Besides I hardly wanted to cook in anything different. Apparently my besties have higher expectations.

"Oh lord, come on man. Let's find you a clean shirt at least..." He says seemingly disappointed.

"Yes, you help him in the clothing area and I'll make dinner." Zoe confirms.

"This shirt is clean." I say defensively.

"Well you aren't wearing that my man!" He exclaims.

30 minutes and 10 shirts later, (I finally decided on a black button down) there's another knock at the door.

"Oh my god, it's her!!" Zoe shrieks.

"Yeah and we were supposed to be gone already-before she got here!" Peanut exclaims.  
"It is not my fault she's early dude..." She pauses as we all just stare awkwardly at the door. I know I should move, but I can't. And...I don't at least not until

"THOMAS what are you doing?answer that!" Zoe nearly yells.

"Right!" I say straightening up and running a hand through my hair. I turn the handle on the door with somewhat of a shaky hand, rehearsing(whispering) with myself what I shall say to her immediately when I see her face. I repeat the same matar to myself as I prepare to open the door.  
Charlize you look beautiful, Charlize you look beautiful, Charlize you look beautiful, Charlize you look

"Sexy!"  
Yes. I say this out loud to her before she can even produce a full smile. I just...couldn't help myself. She is wearing a black, sleeveless turtleneck Giavanti dress, (which stops mid thigh) strapped, Drior black heels, (which exposes the tattoo on her ankle) with her hair tied up, and vintage style ray ban sunglasses. If this woman isn't sexy then my name isn't Tom Hardy. Well, Technically it isn't fully but you catch my drift. Oh yeah, and I'm starting at her like a deer in headlights. Again. Charlize slides her sunglasses to the top of her head. Her green eyes containing much confusion.

"Um...thanks Tommy...that's sweet." I continue to stare at her. "May I come in?" She asks shyly. I think she looks too cute.

"You may do anything you like." I flirt. She smiles gently before stepping inside. 

I shut the door as she says to me, "smells good." 

To which I reply, "oh god I hope so! Ya know for our date." This gets me a genuine laugh. 

"Tommy you're so funny!" She tells me. Though I wasn't really joking , since I had paid less than zero attention to the making of the food. The smell was unfamiliar to me, though I suppose good yes, it wasn't mine. It lacked my special sauce.

I smile at her happiness then confess, "well actually, I mustn't lie Zoe and-" I look around to notice they are nowhere in sight. It would be a lie to say I'm not completely perplexed. Charlize notices my confusion. 

"I think, they left through the back door." To which I stupidly reply, 

"how do you know?" She looks at me sideways for a moment and I try to come up with why I even said that. "I...I'm sorry. That was rude I am...very nervous you see."

"I do see." She admits with a smile.

"Mm." I nod as she giggles not meeting her eyes. It's not long after does she step nearer to press a chaste kiss on my cheek. I can feel them flush.   
"Relax Doll." She says hushed. "You don't need to be nervous okay?" 

I gulp finally meeting her eyes. "Okay." I softly agree. She smiles, stroking my cheek with her thumb. 

"Now!" She begins heading for the kitchen. "Let's have some of Zoe's famous spaghetti!"

We do and it is good however correctly un-famous the food actually is. Charlize tells me everything from her day (even though most of it I spent with her) to how she began her career. Sure I've read biographies before but it was nice to hear her story from her. I told her about London and how I became an actor. She said it was nice to hear it from me too.

We talk and laugh together and I should say the dinner is going well probably thanks to Zoe. Although having Peanut and her here originally made me more nervous, in the end I was thankful and happy Zoe meddled with my plans. (That I guess I never really had much of) She even set the table so neatly you'd think it for the queen.  
"Are we dinning with the queen?" Charlize laughs. "The table is definitely fit for it."

"I'm not sure." I joke. "Are you certain your family isn't royalty? Because that would make you the queen I'm sure so you know, are you entirely positive?" She laughs clasping her hands together. "Even still I'd be happy to treat you with equivalent hospitality." I flirt, taking a bite of my spaghetti. 

"Why is that sir?" She giggles. I put my fork down feeling rather bold. 

"Well because you are just the same miss. Strong, and radiantly beautiful." She meets my eyes with the face of marvel. I can do nothing but smile ever so kindly. I watch as she takes a drink of wine figuring one too many sips accounts for my straightforward behavior. Though I am not drunk. And strangely enough, I am not embarrassed.

"Truthful." I nod staring blankly ahead at the very interesting salt shaker. 

"Hmm?" She asks. 

"Truthful. You are." I say confidently. "You are truthful." 

"How so?" She asks raising an eyebrow. I suddenly become all too shy, quickly getting up to clear the table. Charlize gets up to help as I go to the sink. I motion for her to sit back down. She rolls her eyes but smiles as she does. 

"I'd have to have a lot more to drink." I admit softy with my back turned as I place down the dishes. "To answer your question." I say after a moment. "I'd have to have a lot more to drink." 

"I'd would have to have a lot more to drink also." She says. 

"Oh?" I call from the kitchen. 

"To properly receive your answer." 

""Properly?" I laugh. 

"Yes properly." I look over my shoulder to find her resting properly on the couch. I giggle as she meets my eye.

"Sounds as if we have more time to be spent...future dates one might so boldly suggest." I say sitting down next to her. 

"Getting drunk?" She laughs. 

"What's the matter darling, afraid you'll like me when we're drunk?" I flirt. 

She looks at me knowingly. "I've seen you drunk." 

"Ahh when your drunk then." I say. She giggles presenting a kind of twinkle in her green eyes. 

"It's a wonder you don't remember Tommy. That night!" She says sarcastically. 

I look to her with hope though already knowing the answer as I ask, "we had fun didn't we?" Somehow we've gotten closer. So close I can count her eyelashes if I wanted. Her breath hitches as she gets lost in my eyes. I lick my bottom lip maybe out of habit, maybe to get a reaction. 

"Yeah." She says softly before blinking one too many times and averting her gaze. I scratch the bridge of my nose. "I better get going." Charlize says suddenly. I nod hoping I don't resemble a lost puppy too much. "Long day...both of us." She smiles. 

"Sure." I smile sadly. If I'm going to be honest with myself-and I am-I don't ever want this night to end. We have had so much fun and I haven't even kissed her tonight. I take her hand walking her slowly to the door. We stop just before it. 

"I uh...I had a really great time tonight." She says rubbing my hand. 

"Me too." I tell her. 

She smiles hesitating before giving me another chaste kiss on the cheek though lingering just a bit. "See you Tommy." She smiles before opening the door. 

"See you Charlie." I reply softly. She gives me one last look before slowly separating her hand from mine. I just as slowly close the door heading to sleep with a smile on my face and hoping that I do indeed see her again.


	16. Wants and Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom caves and tells Peanut his secret.
> 
> feelings suck.
> 
> What was supposed to be a regular afternoon of training with Peanut, turns into a much better surprise.

"All I'm saying man is she wants you!"

"No she doesn't want me Peanut we had a date. A date." I punch against his hands maybe with a bit more vigor than I had planned. 

It's been one week since my date with Charlize and one week too many of persistent meddling from my besties-yes it caught on eventually damn it Zoe-I'd scream if I had any real reason to be unhappy. The truth is I'm very happy. Things are going splendid with Charlize. We've been talking everyday even outside of set and Ron couldn't be more excited to see that passion he likes and stresses that's so desperately needed from us. 

"Yeah, a date in your apartment, a private area, not some public place." He smiles wickedly. "I Gotta hand it to you man, that was well played! It's nice to know you still got it." He admits walking away to break. "I thought you might never get back in the game after Renee-"

"Don't." I interrupt not wanting to have this conversation again.

I take off my boxing gloves and wipe my face with a towel. I can feel Peanut looking intently at me.

"I won't hear that again." I say somberly. "Right. You know this bro." He sighs taking a seat next to me on the bench. 

"Yeah I know Tom." I stare ahead finding it hard to meet his eyes. 

"I won't hear it peanut, don't speak on it-

"you know what you will hear it dude!" He interrupts. 

I run a hand through my hair feeling like I'm losing the battle, and will save more troops if I just fall back now. 

"you've always had eyes for Charlize. Which makes me think Renee wasn't just a girl from back home-"

"Oh?" I interrupt again daring him to call her-

" a distraction." 

There it is. I won't pretend to argue. 

"Look man, she hurt you, you can't deny that." He says searching for my non existent gaze.

"I'm not denying it I just hate feeling foolish." I say admittedly while finally looking at him again. "That is how I feel. Foolish at the mention of it all."

"Look Renee had us all fooled okay?-how many times do I have to tell you?-"

"You are wild." I interrupt for the third time only to be interrupted. 

"Yes she humiliated you bro but..." He sighs looking away. 

"Look, we go back like corn rows man,"  
I chuckle looking towards him subtly. "I may be wild but I know my boy!" He exclaims. "it's always been her. Its always been Charlize...I'm just glad to see the light bulb finally turn on in that love sick head of yours!" 

He laughs meanwhile, I look down facing the floor in a state of confusion. I'm not lovesick. why does everyone keep saying that?. He stands.

"Drink some water man back to work in five." He tells me patting my back. 

I nod lifting my bottle distantly, thinking about what peanut said. It's always been her. I take a swig thinking what a foolish thought it is because, Well it just can't be true. Charlize didn't know me then. Much less even like me. Approve of me. Somewhere in these past couple months I hit a bullseye with the South African goddess.

"So when did you fuck her?"

"Excuse me?!" I exclaim, Wondering how in the world he knows, but mostly offended by his choice of words.

I haven't told him for a reason. I haven't told anyone for a reason. Fuck i still can't believe I had her myself. I don't deserve to.

"Watch you bloody mouth!" I yell. 

In a literal sense, were I to calm down, I suppose that yes, I did in fact fuck Charlize, but something about hearing it in that way makes my stomach cringe. She deserves more respect.

"Oh come on you have that look on your face!" Peanut says completely ignoring my outburst.

I suddenly feel self conscious. What look? Surely I look how I always do. I certainly feel the same.

Okay so I feel pretty fucking amazing, I mean Jesus i can hardly concentrate between thoughts of my afternoon with her. But this is exactly the kind of thing I was trying to avoid, crude and personal questions from my friends. 

"what on Earth are you on about?" I ask.

"You've got that glowy look on your face! all strong and rejuvenated, like you've been getting some." He Answers knowingly.

I don't see fit to argue. I might as well get this conversation over with. I release the previously unnoticed (by me) tension from my shoulders 

"Okay but this stays between me and you. I mean it Peanut I don't want word getting round about this!" I tell him.

"Okay like who am I gonna tell?" He seriously questions and I could seriously punch him.

"Zoe!" I yell bugging my eyes. "You especially cannot tell Zoe! Dear God she'll make my life a living hell..." I rub my temples just imagining.

"Kinda thought she was already doing that!" Peanut jokes rubbing his chin.

"For real! She can't know!"

"Okay okay man geez I understand."

"Right."

"So?..." He says obviously wanting me to get on with the story.

I sigh as if I'm annoyed but I know my face shows exactly how giddy I still am about the whole situation as soon as I begin telling him what happened.

"Well we were sort of filming and..."

I told him everything. Every filthy, dirty, beautiful, lovely thing about my time with Charlize. And he better not tell a fucking soul.

...

I cant stop thinking about her. She's everything. I have the time of my life around her. Even if we're just eating lunch together on set like we do most days now. And I can't wait to see her when she's gone. I miss her when we're apart...I feel empty going even a day without her. It scares me more than I know.  
...

Today I'm scared. Today, I'm missing her. We haven't spent one on one time in a couple weeks. Almost all our interactions have been work related. I haven't even had time to kiss her! Past work that is. I ache for her all the time now, and I'd like to think she misses me too. That she's yearning for me...it shows in her eyes when she looks at me. And sometimes I find myself daydreaming. I think about her between my legs. Being inside her. Making her moan. And at night I want it so bad it hurts. And on set it's difficult for me to walk away. 

So when she comes to me today, I know my face can't hide my overall excitement. My sweat drips on the blue Matt below my aching feet.

"Charli-" her name is knocked right out of me as I take a punch to the cheek from Peanuts strong hook. I fall to the floor like a fool.

"Tommy!" Her voice is like heaven. I hear feet running toward me of which can only be hers.

"Arghh" I groan in pain rolling onto my side clenching my face.

"Tommy, shit! Are you alright?" She's kneeling down next me now, and when I open my eyes to her green orbs I decide I'm perfectly alright no matter the pain.

"Jesus Tommy- here sit up" she's petting me now stroking my hair very frantically, to get a look at my face. She assists me as I only obey her demand.

"Ugh..." I take her hands only wanting to be close to her. I blink a million times as the florsent lights show me no mercy.

"Hey." I say sweetly squeezing her hand and looking into her eyes.

"Heyy...hey" she giggles eyebrows furrowing as she strokes my cheek. I am not prepared for the amount of comfort it brings to me.

"It's good to see you love." I say honestly.

"Good to see-good to see me?" She erupts into a fit of laughter. 

"Good to see me." She smiles at me.

Charlize stands suddenly full of rage and heading towards peanut.

"I ought to kick you in the-"

"S'okay." I sooth her having stood now and at her side. I stroke her arm unable to stop myself from touching her.

"Tom I'm so sorry dude! But. Gotta keep your head in the game." He shrugs smirking a little. Charlize moves angrily closer to him. I stop her pulling her into a hug.

"I'm okay Charlie." I say from over her shoulder. I know her well enough to know she's glaring at peanut as she wraps her long arms around me.

"Really. I'm just fine." She has to look into my eyes for the tension in her muscles to finally evade. She sighs cupping my face and pulling me to her again.

"Let's sit. Let's talk love." I say taking her hand. She follows but glares at peanut as we walk away. I smile at her aggresivness.

"Well Id say surprise but that'd be a cruel joke at this point." She tells me. Despite everything I laugh rubbing her thigh.

"I'm glad you surprised me. I'd take a punch for you any day." I smile, and she leans close to my face. And fuck I want to kiss her. My lips tingle as I stare at her perfect mouth.

"Hm yeah I bet you would..." She flirts and I can feel her breath upon my lips, she's not making this any easier. She laces her fingers through my hair.

"Mm'all sweaty..." I chuckle, embarrassed.

"I like you all sweaty..." She says huskily and I feel my cock twitch in utter arousal. 

"I wan-"

"Oh man that was hilarious Thomas!" I hear Zoe's wicked laughter closer than I want to right now.

"Zoe Kravitz what's up girl?!" Peanut's voice echoes through the gym.

"Hopefully Your boy's spirits now that his lady is here!" She yells back. I know I blush at her words looking down at Charlize and I's intertwined hands.

"Don't look like that Thomas all she talks about is you. Tommy this and Tommy that" she says rolling her eyes.

"It was cute for awhile but it was starting to make me sick."

"Nice zo!" Charlize says sarcastically.

"Soo I brought her to you." Zoe says completely ignoring her and walking to us. I look at her in annoyance. She bugs her eyes out at me.

"You're welcome." She adds.

"Zoe!" Charlize snaps. I interject.

"No. No really thank you Zoe." I say sincerely. I have missed Charlize so much I'd put up with a million and one insults from Zoe if it means seeing her. And hell, I even take it a step further, hugging Zoe like I never have before.

"Hey now," Zoe laughs.

"Don't damage the goods." That joke shouldn't be as funny as it is but soon Zoe, Charlize, and I are weak in the gut with giggles.

I'm sitting back with Charlize not soon enough.

We talk about everything and nothing, whispering like sweet lovers in secret amongst our friends. And for a moment it feels private. Despite the two others in the room it's just me and her gazing into each other's eyes.

"Jesus go screw already!" 

"Zoe!" Peanut yells.

"What?! I already know they fucked!"

"Peanut!!!" I yell only assuming he told her.

"Zoe!!" Charlize yells

"Girl everyone in the room knows! Did you not think he was gonna tell peanut?!"

"WAIT!" I yell. I take a deep breath standing and pacing back and forth.

"Tom-" Charlize starts

"Don't-" I stop her rubbing my temples.

"You..." I begin closing my eyes.

"Yes." Charlize whispers. I meet her eyes pleading something so silent since she walked in the room. And I've never walked so fast in my life, nearly running to my private locker room. And she knows what I'm after. Because she's after the same thing.

I'm sweaty, but she doesn't care. I stink, but she doesn't care. I shove her against the door as soon as it's slammed shut, French kissing her like it's the air I breathe. And she moans so beautifully I echo it just from her sound. She's grips my hair angling the kiss, my dick is already so hard it's ridiculous.

I suck at her mouth, licking against her tongue.

"Mm'ou aren't mad?" She asks against my lips. I kiss her jaw, her neck, behind her ear, gaining the attention to answer.

I pin her arms above her head rolling my hips against her. She moans.

"I'm mad for you Charlize." I stop, looking in her eyes. 

"Only you." 

"I didnt-umff" she moans, distracted by my kisses.

"-think you'd care"

"Mm" I moan griping her waist to kiss her harder. She leans into me wrapping an arm around my sweaty shoulders.

"M'dont." I grunt against her lips.

"You think she's a big mouth" she smirks avoiding my kisses.

"Sh'is" I say against her neck, smiling when she moans at my mouth on her pulse.

"S'okay baby." I say deeply, licking into her warm mouth. I don't wanna think about that now. She sighs in contentment, smiling against my lips, so sweetly my heart melts.

I move slow, wanting to be tender with her, swaying almost not at all as I rest my forehead upon hers. She places a hand on the back of my neck steadying me. Our noses brush in an Eskimo kiss and I close my eyes sighing in comfort, kissing her lips once more. The kiss is slow, but that doesn't last but a moment.

If I had any doubts of her wanting me, they're quickly thrown out the window, as she responds to my initiated filthy, and quite frankly, sloppy kiss. I groan because I love when she pulls my hair.

It drives me simply wild. My cock's nearly leaking and I'm losing my mind. I pick her up despite my aching arms from lifting weights earlier in the gym. And she's thin but her five feet, ten inches of incredible height adds some strength. She's taller than me but I've always found it terribly sexy, her model body fits all too well in my eager hands.

I place her roughly on top of the counter in front of my mirror. Never breaking the heated pleasure of our naughty kiss. I sigh, separating from the kiss only to breathe. I can see her nipples poking through her thin tee, so what the fuck else am I to do but suck at her breasts, as they heave up and down from her heavy breathing.

"Ah fuck, Tommy..." She moans louder than expected.

"No, we-we can't here-mmm..." She moans some more in spite of herself, still encouraging me to keep going, pushing my face against her chest.

But she pulls me away, and I can feel how swollen my own lips are, from kissing her breasts through the fabric.

"You're so fucking sexy." I tell her lowly, messy hair and all. I'm shocked at my own voice, sounding as rough and ruined as it does. Or maybe it's the fact that she's made it that way, looking so tasteful and like such a damn goddess. my cock throbs just looking in her dilated eyes. And maybe I'm too bold, taking her hand and putting it right over my crotch, but then we both moan, and I hear her intake of breath.

She's turned on just as much as I am.

"You see?" She bites her lip as my cock pulses in my pants, in her hand.

"You see what you do to me Charlize?"

She nods, her eyes wet with lust. She groans when our tongues meet.

I want her cunt so bad it hurts. I try and take it further, sliding my hand underneath her shirt, down her chest, aiming for her cunt, but when I reach her navel just above the buttons of her jeans, she takes her lips away from mine hopping off the counter to run away from me. It's a playful run, (she's giggling) but I know she means it when she says,

"Later..." My face must appear devastated.

"Baby stoooop" she smiles walking towards me. She takes my hands in hers. Probably to comfort, probably to keep me from trying to touch her again.

"Fuck baby I want you too." I lick my lips subconsciously. Maybe.

I also know it's a real turn on for her.

"Like, my vagina is dripping right now." She says rolling her eyes. I whine like a crated puppy. She weakly lets me grab her hips pulling her gently to me. I close my eyes enjoying my crotch resting perfectly against her hers. I rub against her just a little bit, until she releases a shaky breath backing away from me again. I hang my head low pouting like a child in time-out.

Aren't you coming?

I want to cum yes. My Dick's been hard since I first turned around and saw her.

But wait, that's not what she means.

She's looking at me as she stands with the door open, eyebrow raised in question. All that comes to mine is how sexy she looks.

"I love it when you look at me like that." She tells me. And I don't even know how I'm looking at her, but I could do it all day.

"I wanna touch you." I'm surprised at my voice again, the way it comes out, but mostly the soft look on her face. One that shows I'm not the only one who's out of my mind with lust. Though it's never just lust with Charlize, because even though I'd fuck her before I breathe next, I also have the overwhelming urge to just be here. Be with her. Spend some real quality time with her. And as I look into her bright green eyes, but I know that's what she deserves.

"Hey," I say as I walk away towards the door with her. She turns to me with our faces so close I could kiss her again.

"Let me make you dinner tonight?"

"Actually this time?" She giggles eyes bright.

"Yes actually!" I laugh getting lost in her eyes.

"Hmm...okay." she smirks. I laugh at her pretended hesitation.

"You tease..." I mutter staring at her lips. She bites her bottom one, leaning closer.

Our noses brush.

My heart's beating faster.

I can feel her body heat radiating from her golden skin. I lick my lips, parting them, and I feel her warm breath on my mouth as she says,

"I'll bring dessert..." Just before leaving me, rendering me speechless and wanting in her absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "don't damage the goods" is kinda an inside joke between Tom, Charlize, and Zoe. In my story that is! It's one of Zoe's lines from her character Toast in Mad Max Fury Road.
> 
> The scene when Max threatens Toast and he grabs her by her scarf. He puts the gun to her head and she replies with, "don't damage the goods"


End file.
